El Arte del Juego
by Akadiane
Summary: One Shot. Mulder y Scully empiezan un peligroso juego sobre la seducción y en el proceso aprenden una cosa, dos o mucho mas acerca del otro. Post "The Unnatural". Traducción del fanfic en inglés "The Art of the Game" con permiso de la autora 2momsmakearight.


**El arte del Juego**

Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic en inglés "The Art of the Game" con permiso de la autora 2momsmakearight.

Es un one shot muy hot situado justo después del episodio "The Unnatural" de la 6ta temporada. Como siempre, nada de

esto sería posible sin la grandiosa labor de mi pilota-copilota Marisu alias Dana Scully quien fue la que se encargó de la

traducción en su totalidad. ¡Yo solo vine para publicarlo y llevarme el crédito xD jajaja! No, en serio solo

para que todos los x philos del fandom en español puedan disfrutarlo como lo disfrutamos nosotras, así que a LEER!

* * *

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully empiezan un juego peligroso y en el proceso aprenden una cosa o dos acerca del otro.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review

para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

Mulder se alejó a regañadientes. Tener a Scully presionada contra él se sentía maravillosamente, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras golpeaban las pelotas de baseball bajo el cielo nocturno. Su risa seguía sonando en sus oídos: aquella risa rara y sin adulterar que salía de su vientre.

Se dirigió a su joven _compañero en el crimen_ , que estaba recogiendo las rebeldes bolas que se le escapaban, y le entregó sus ganancias. El chico se echó la gorra, la ladeó y salió corriendo, sus pequeñas piernas lo llevaron del campo hacia las calles suburbanas más allá del parque.

Mulder regresó al _Home Plate_ para encontrarse a Scully esperándolo, recostando su peso contra la cerca metálica. Él tomó el bate y lo apoyó contra su hombro.

- _Eso fue divertido, Mulder_. - Sonrió, y se mordió el labio mientras él inclinaba suavemente la barbilla.

\- _Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Scully... Sólo lo mejor para ti._ \- Bromeó.

Scully rodó los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

Caminaron en un silencio amigable hacia sus coches. Mulder lanzó el bate de béisbol y el balde de bolas en el asiento trasero, antes de cerrar con un fuerte suspiro. - _¿Quieres... no sé... ir a tomar un trago o algo así? -_ Preguntó, arqueando sus cejas esperanzadamente en ella.

La agente dudó un momento, luego curvó los labios y respondió: - _Claro, Mulder. Sí… Sí, eso sería divertido._

Le sonrió y abrió la puerta del conductor. - _Genial... ¿me sigues?_ \- Preguntó.

 _\- ¡Márcame el camino, Mr. Baseball!_

Sólo Dios sabía lo que acababa de aceptar, pero la noche había sido sorprendentemente divertida hasta ahora y comprendió su deseo de continuar. Se alegró de que haya sido él quien les dio este empujón, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera tenido las agallas para hacerlo por sí misma.

No podía esperar a ver lo que ocurriría.

El bar estaba particularmente lleno, incluso para ser un sábado. Situado en las afueras de Dupont Circle y Georgetown, _Mo's Grill_ era uno de los bares más nuevos de la zona, y por el gran volumen de la multitud en el interior, parecía que todo el mundo en Washington deseaba cenar allí. La calle estaba llena de gente esperando para sentarse, el ansia por entrar al más reciente antro aplastaba cualquier frustración que podrían tener por la larga espera.

\- _Mulder, este lugar está claramente destinado a un público más joven. Creo que me estoy poniendo demasiado vieja para esperar en una fila por mucho tiempo._ \- Gimoteó, al seguir a su ansioso compañero por la acera populosa avanzando hacia el atril de la recepcionista.

No se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a ella, sino que caminó hacia su objetivo. - _Oh, vamos, Scully. ¿No recuerdas cómo era ser joven?_

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, tratando de permanecer educada, atenta y cortés mientras se abría camino a través del humo de los cigarrillos de los clientes desesperados por una solución. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se reencontró con Mulder, que estaba detrás de una joven que hablaba con la recepcionista.

\- _La espera es de alrededor de una hora y media. ¿Está bien?_ \- La recepcionista comentó aburrida, sus rasgos estaban vacíos de expresión. La mujer más joven asintió y la recepcionista anotó la información de llamada. Scully bufó y se apoyó en el bíceps de Mulder.

\- _Mulder... ¿UNA HORA Y MEDIA?_ \- Preguntó, sus cejas elevándose prácticamente hasta su línea de pelo. - _No voy a esperar tanto. Sólo vayamos a otro lugar_. - Cuando su compañero no dijo nada en respuesta a sus protestas, soltó un largo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y se lamió el labio inferior, antes de volver a dirigir su atención a la mujer en el podio. - _Mulder, reserva para dos_. - Sonrió, levantando dos dedos para aparentar. Scully miró a su compañero en estado de shock, una sonrisa comenzaba a bordear sus labios. La mujer recogió los menús e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran. Mulder extendió la mano detrás de él para tomar la mano de su compañera y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. - _Conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien, Scully_.

Le dirigió una mirada escéptica y apretó su mano, mientras él la atraía a través del restaurante atestado de gente, su altura le proporcionaba la ventaja de poder ver sobre la multitud.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño cubículo, él dejó caer su mano. - _Además, todavía estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? -_ Dijo, dándole un pequeño guiño. Las mejillas de Scully se ruborizaron un poco, e inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su repentina vergüenza. Se quitó la chaqueta verde de gamuza y la colocó detrás de ella.

Un banco de cuero negro estaba ubicado a lo largo de la pared trasera de la barra con pequeñas mesas espaciadas cada pocos pies de distancia. Sin una silla delante de su mesa, se vieron obligados a sentarse uno al lado del otro, a pocos centímetros. Se ajustó la sencilla camisa negra y se deslizó en el asiento, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta. Se había quitado la camiseta de los Grey, quedando sólo con la camiseta de manga larga negra que llevaba debajo.

Al sentarse, Scully se giró hacia su compañero, una expresión divertida apareciendo en su cara. - _De acuerdo, Mulder. Primero el baseball... ahora el bar... ¿qué sucede?_ \- Apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, con los dedos cubriéndose el costado de su cara. Él se encogió de hombros, nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella notó un pequeño rubor subiendo por su cuello, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Girando el cuerpo para mirarla, sonrió. - _¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede llevar a su amiga a tomar un trago de cumpleaños?_

Su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa, y sintió ruborizarse. - _Eso es lindo, Mulder, en serio_. - Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - _Pero ya establecimos que no es mi cumpleaños. -_ Levantó su pequeña mano y tocó ligeramente la manga de su camiseta. Sus vellos inmediatamente se pusieron de punta, y sus ojos verdes penetraron los suyos. Ella luchó con una sonrisa, sus labios se movieron nerviosamente. - _No, a menos que tengas un paquete bien envuelto escondido por aquí en alguna parte_. - Se rió tímidamente.

Nunca faltaba una oportunidad para insinuarse, Mulder respondió: - _Oh, hay un paquete por ahí, pero depende de ti si deseas desenvolverlo_. - Coqueteó, meneando las cejas con ojos brillantes.

No pudo evitar sonreír. - _Me gusta eso de desenvolver grandes paquetes, Mulder_. - Susurró coqueteando, y arqueando una ceja. Las fosas nasales de su compañero se dilataron y sus ojos se encendieron. Ella sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza y sonreír tímidamente, la audacia de sus palabras extendió un rubor a través de sus mejillas de alabastro.

A pesar de que se consideraba a si mismo muy ingenioso, su audacia y su arrojo lo dejaron sin saber que responder, con la boca abierta, y con palabras incapaces de salir. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que la imagen de Scully " _desenvolviendo_ " su sexo quedaría para siempre impresa en su memoria. Se secó nervioso el sudor que se le había formado en la frente.

Necesitaba un trago.

Ahora.

Hizo un gesto a la camarera.

- _¿Qué puedo traerles?_ \- Dijo, sonriendo a la pareja. Mulder hizo un gesto para que Scully respondiera primero. Ella le sonrió a la joven.

- _Uhm, ginebra con tónica y lima, por favor_. - La camarera asintió, luego fijó su mirada en Mulder.

\- _Pacifico, por favor_. - Pidió. La chica anotó el pedido y sonrió suavemente, antes de girar y alejarse.

El bar estaba justo frente a ellos, las luces se reflejaban en los vasos y en las botellas de licor multicolores, parpadeando como luces de Navidad detrás del metal lustrado de la superficie. Las mujeres se saludaban alegremente y con los chillidos estridentes que sólo poseían aquellos de veintitantos. Los solteros acechaban en manada mientras se sentaban y observaban, haciendo gestos y señalando a las damas que llenarían sus necesidades y deseos por la noche.

La camarera vino con sus bebidas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Ambos le dieron sus sonrisas educadas de labios apretados antes de retirarse. Scully apretó una lima en su bebida y utilizó el pequeño sorbete negro para mezclarla. Mulder la observó atentamente mientras llevaba los dedos a su boca y lamía el agrio cítrico de sus yemas, su saliva húmeda reluciendo en sus dígitos. Sintió que se le tensaba el vientre y tragó pesadamente al ver su lengua húmeda y rosada lamiendo suavemente sus dedos antes de limpiarlos en el borde de su servilleta.

Agitó la bebida dos veces más, levantando el vaso hasta su boca y tomando un pequeño sorbo, sus mejillas ligeramente ahuecadas mientras succionaba del fino sorbete. Mulder se aclaró la garganta y volvió su atención a su propia botella, recogiéndola y tomando un trago largo, prácticamente bebiendo la mitad de la cerveza de un solo golpe.

Necesitaba más alcohol.

Como si pasar una velada con Scully en sus brazos, sus caderas rozando su entrepierna, no hubiera sido lo suficientemente tortuosa, aquí estaba ahora, sentada a su lado, lamiéndose los malditos dedos. Hizo una mueca. Debería haberse ido a casa después del partido de baseball y haber pasado la noche con su fiel mano derecha, como lo había hecho todos los sábados por la noche durante los últimos seis años. Esto iba a ser insoportable. Pero cuando le echó una mirada y notó la alegría sin adulterar, con esa sonrisa genuina pintada en su rostro, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Suspirando, se recostó contra el borde de la cabina, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared y girando su cara hacia ella. La iluminación sobre ellos era más oscura que la del resto de la barra, añadiendo a la ilusión de romance, y notó (aprobándolo, podría añadir) que sólo su escote y su rostro eran fácilmente visibles, mientras el negro de su camisa se fusionaba con el fondo.

Sus clavículas se erguían orgullosas de la carne de marfil de su cuello, sus sombras contrastaban con el resplandor angelical de su piel. El valle entre los tendones de su garganta se contrajo, pulsando con su respiración, y él reflexionó si colocaba su perfume en el hueco de su garganta, o a lo largo de la línea sensible que iba de su oreja al hombro. Se estremeció cuando sus ojos se arrastraron por el camino que su lengua quería desesperadamente hacer. Se preguntó qué tan fácilmente se marcaría si se estiraba a través de la cabina y mordisqueaba ese tendón.

Observó en cámara lenta como una gota de agua resbalaba por el exterior de su vaso. Ella lo llevó a su boca, y Mulder luchó contra un gemido al ver cómo su lengua se extendía y recorría el costado, succionándola y tragándola. Se sentó derecho y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus jeans de repente se volvieron incómodamente apretados. Quizás si repetía las tablas de multiplicar en su cabeza, podría domar a la bestia antes de avergonzarse. Probablemente podría acabar en un par de segundos si sólo se encargara de ello. ¿Se daría cuenta si iba al baño? Hizo una mueca al considerar sus opciones, moviéndose inquieto en su asiento.

Su compañera tenía las mejillas rosadas y no estaba seguro si era por la emoción o por el alcohol, pero no pudo evitar levantar su mano y llevarla a su rostro, acomodándole suavemente un mechón de pelo. La respiración de ella se aceleró débilmente ante su toque.

El cabello no necesitaba ser acomodado.

Ella lo sabía.

Él lo sabía.

Sólo había sido una excusa para tocarla.

El leve roce de su mano en su mejilla la dejó temblando a su paso. Su respiración se atragantó en su garganta, y ardió con un deseo ansioso. Pasó saliva con fuerza. Lo observó mirarla con ojos oscuros y llenos de anhelo; la forma en que la tocaba era casi reverente. Sonrió tímidamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alisando los mechones que acababan de dejar sus dedos. Casi podía sentir el calor que su contacto había dejado allí.

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió los ojos hacia la barra, para distraerse de la intensidad de su mirada. Su concentración le estaba haciendo palpitar su clítoris. Podía sentir la energía que irradiaba de su cuerpo, y su respiración se aceleró, su estómago revoloteaba con un deseo ansioso. Se movió en su silla y apretó sus muslos, con la esperanza de aliviar algunos de los latidos. Más aún, el toque más simple de su mano en su piel fue suficiente para abrumarla, enviando chispas de calor hasta su núcleo, empapando sus bragas.

Tomó el resto de su vaso de un trago, sus mejillas se hincharon al consumir esa cantidad. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la aspereza del alcohol abrumó sus sentidos, y golpeó el vaso sobre la mesa, sus labios fruncidos en una perfecta "o". Apretó los ojos al sentir que la bebida ya estaba haciéndole efecto y se recostó en su cabina, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

Mulder le echó un vistazo. - _¿Uno ya te duerme, Scully?_ \- Sonrió burlón, reflejando su posición y terminando el resto de su cerveza.

Scully abrió un ojo y se echó a reír. - _¡Oh, por favor, Mulder! No, sólo estaba pensando en esas chicas de allí_. - Le hizo un gesto con la barbilla. El agente levantó los ojos y las encontró sentadas en la barra.

\- _¿Y qué pasa con ellas?_ \- Preguntó, mirándolas detenidamente.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos brevemente, lamiéndose los labios. - _Estaba pensando en cómo solía venir a lugares como este en mis veinte años y..._ \- Agitó su muñeca en círculos, señalando hacia la escena ante ellos. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los suyos.

 _\- ¿Y...?_ \- Preguntó su compañero, haciendo el mismo gesto.

 _\- ¿Y qué, Mulder? Flirtear, coquetear. Conquistar tipos. Emborracharse... todo eso._

Lanzó una ceja hacia ella, medio sonriente, divertido. - _Yeah, de alguna manera me cuesta creer... me resulta difícil imaginar que la joven Dana Scully fuera a bares como éstos para levantarse compañeros de co-eds_. - Se burló.

Se sentó derecha y giró su cuerpo para dirigirse a su torso ligeramente reclinado. Su ceja se arqueó a nuevas alturas. - _¿No crees que puedo flirtear, Mulder?_

Él le sonrió y se estiró para tirar ligeramente de la manga de su camisa, la piel de Scully estalló poniéndosele de gallina donde su dedo la había rozado. - _Scully, te conozco desde hace seis años. Claro que sí, tú_ _ **puedes**_ _coquetear, lo sé, pero no te llamaría "una flirteadora", necesariamente. Eres una flirteadora por diversión. De coqueteos inocentes. Si alguna vez hiciste algún flirteo abiertamente sexual, yo_... - Se calló, cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No necesitaba la imagen de una flirteadora sexual Dana Scully uniéndose a las que ya poseía. No ayudaba a la incómoda situación de sus jeans.

 _¿Es así como realmente me ve?_ Se preguntó. ¿Era él el único al que se le permitía hacer insinuaciones sexuales, mientras ella seguía desempeñando el papel de Virgen María, o peor, el de la hermanita? No es que pudiera culparlo particularmente. No era como si le diera muchas oportunidades de verla, realmente verla, fuera de su imagen laboral, remilgada y correcta en sus trajes Donna Karan. Se lamió los labios girándose en su asiento, extendiéndose para recoger su bolso. Bien. _Vamos a ver si todavía lo tengo_ , pensó, con una emoción maligna corriendo por su espina. Ya podía sentir la adrenalina en la boca.

\- _Voy a traer otra ronda_. - Dijo, mientras se escabullía del cubículo. Mulder la observó atentamente mientras caminaba hacia la barra, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la superficie de metal cepillada, y movía sus pies mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro.

Incluso junto a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes universitarias escasamente vestidas, sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña pelirroja en la barra. Podría sentarse así y mirarla toda la noche. Ella se paró en puntas de pie para impulsarse hacia adelante en la barra, y sus ojos verdes se estrecharon atentos cuando el atractivo barman le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole.

Scully se colgó el bolso del hombro mientras llevaba unos vasos pequeños entre los dedos y las botellas de cerveza contra su cuerpo, sostenidas por los brazos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que eran shots. No pudo evitar que la comisura de su boca se convirtiera en una sonrisa. _Bueno, mírate Scully_ , pensó.

\- _Tequila_. - Informó su compañera, deslizándose en la cabina. Mulder se inclinó hacia delante, alzando las cejas con sorpresa. Ella colocó las botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa y le pasó uno de los shots.

Él levantó su shot y lo sostuvo ligeramente. - _Por... los cumpleaños falsos_. - Dijo, tintineando su pequeño vaso con el suyo antes de terminar su trago. La boca de Scully se abrió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

- _¡Mulder! Haces trampa. No lo hiciste bien_. - Lo amonestó riendo.

Hizo una mueca cuando el líquido ámbar le quemó la garganta. - _¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo hacerlo?_ \- Se estremeció, observándola.

- _Mulder_... - Ronroneó. - _Tienes que lamer la sal,_ _ **después**_ _tomas el tequila, y_ _ **luego**_ _chupas la lima._

Todo lo que Mulder oyó fue _"lamer"_ y _"chupar"_ y se sonrojó. Se río, agachando la cabeza, rezando para que no viese el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre él. No era la primera vez que lo había excitado con sus palabras, o con su voz, pero esto todavía lo sorprendía.

Le hizo un gesto con un ademán, moviéndose en su asiento. - _Tienes razón, Scully. Bueno, vamos, G-Woman. Muéstrame cómo se hace._

Ella respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Esto era algo que **podría** haber hecho unos diez años atrás... pero sólo después de haber consumido copiosas cantidades de alcohol. Apenas si sentía los efectos de su única bebida.

Sus dedos empezaron a temblar de anticipación. Esto era tan distinto a la _"Scully"_ a la que su compañero estaba acostumbrado. Había partes de ella de las que él no era consciente, partes de ella que incluso Scully, desde luego, había olvidado. La última cita en la que había estado había sido... bueno... no quería pensar en esa noche, su espalda baja ardió con la remembranza. Pero recordó sentirse sexy, sentirse libre. Y una parte de ella quería sentirse de esa manera otra vez. Ser joven. Ser libre de los monstruos que enfrentaban semanalmente.

Mulder pensó que no era capaz de hacer nada _"abiertamente sexual",_ y tal vez tenía razón. _"Scully",_ al menos no lo era. Y hasta ahora, él sólo conocía a _"Scully"._ Pero esta noche iba a conocer a Dana.

Se volvió hacia él y sonrió, señalando la bebida y sus extras delante de su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa era pequeña y atormentó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras contemplaba su siguiente movimiento. Flexionó un dedo hacia él, gesticulando para que se inclinara acercándose. El bar era ruidoso, la música resonaba por todos lados, así que Mulder no pensó nada extraño de ese gesto, mientras dirigía la oreja hacia su compañera y se agachaba ligeramente. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su boca junto a su oreja, su cálido aliento envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal mientras él cerraba los ojos. _"Él lo pidió",_ pensó divertida.

Murmuró suavemente, su voz cayó una octava. - _Tienes que lamer primero._

Sus palabras eran lentas y calculadas mientras bajaba la barbilla y le pasaba la lengua húmeda justo debajo de la mandíbula, sintiendo que la barba de un día se erizaba a lo largo de su lengua mientras rápidamente lo lamía a contrapelo. Mulder instintivamente se sacudió al sentir el calor húmedo contra su cuello. Reprimiendo un gemido, que igual vibró en su garganta.

\- _Mmm, salado_. - Ronroneó en su cuello antes de sentarse contra el respaldo y de forma experta lanzar el shot en su boca, tragando de una vez. Mulder pasó saliva convulsivamente. Entonces la miró, desenfadadamente, mientras Scully succionaba la lima amarga entre sus labios, extrayendo el zumo.

Sus ojos eran dos orbes shockeadas y excitadas mientras miraba a su (hasta ahora) recta y seria compañera. Ella le sonrió, con ojos juguetones e insinuantes, mientras se respaldaba en el asiento, ajustaba la pierna de su pantalón y se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con los dedos. El cerebro de Mulder se cerró oficialmente, repitiendo una y otra vez la suavidad y el calor de su lengua contra su cuello.

\- _Gané_. - Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa mostrando los dientes, lo que él habría llamado una: _"shit-eating grin";_ una mueca come-mierda, una de esas sonrisas que dan ganas de golpear a su portador.

Los ojos verdes no se habían movido de su posición anterior, y se dio cuenta que había estado mirando un espacio en blanco por más tiempo de lo que era aceptable. Scully notó su reacción y no pudo evitar una presumida sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, y ahogó una risa tirando su labio inferior entre sus dientes con satisfacción.

 _\- ¿Qu..qué...?_ \- Tartamudeó, sin aliento.

- _Dije_... - Comenzó, sonriendo. - _que gané_. - Cuando él continuó mirando fijamente el espacio en blanco, tocó suavemente su brazo.

Finalmente, giró la cara hacia ella, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su cabeza. Se sentía como un personaje de dibujos animados, mirando a una mujer bonita con la lengua colgando, viéndola rodar por la acera antes de tirar de ella manualmente para colocarla de nuevo en su boca, y los ojos desorbitados saliendo de su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Quéquieresdecirconquetúganaste, Scully?_ \- Preguntó, las palabras juntándose mientras luchaba por controlar su lengua.

Ella se echó a reír, y él sintió que su sexo se tensaba con el hermoso, pero tristemente inusual sonido.

- _¡Mulder, cité tu bluff! ¡Tu fanfarronería!_ \- Lo señaló con el dedo, sonriendo. - _Dijiste que no podía ser una "flirteadora abiertamente sexual". ¿Fue eso un coqueteo lo suficientemente sexual para ti?_ \- Preguntó, su voz cayó a un susurro cuando se inclinó hacia delante para hablar directamente en su oído.

Él se sentó más derecho con un gemido audible. - _Uh... sí, Scully. Definitivamente ganaste_. - Informó, con los ojos cerrados, una respiración precipitada escapó de sus labios.

Scully observó cómo las emociones jugaban en su rostro, y si no lo conocería mejor, tendría que decir que estaba nervioso. Caliente y molesto, incluso. Sonrió maliciosa y mentalmente se dio una palmadita en la espalda. Sólo deseaba que este escenario fuera real, no simplemente un desafío. Deseaba poder tomar su cara aturdida entre sus manos y dejarle probar el tequila en su lengua. Sus pezones se endurecieron, zumbando de deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando los pensamientos excitantes de su ensueño y pasando la lengua por sus dientes superiores. Echó una mirada sobre su compañero y juguetonamente rodó los ojos, teniendo piedad del pobre tipo. - _Ok, lo siento... Eso fue injusto._ \- Admitió, extendiendo su mano para frotarle el brazo.

Mulder río entre dientes y suspiró, esperando que una respiración profunda despejara su cuerpo del fuego que ardía bajo su piel. Los músculos de sus antebrazos temblaron bajo su mano, y él lo retiró de su toque antes de que la reacción de su cuerpo pudiera traicionarlo.

- _Yeah, uh... definitivamente me demostraste que estaba equivocado_. - Afirmó, inclinando la cerveza a sus labios. Ella lo miró con fascinación mientras su lengua salía disparada, lamiendo de sus labios la espuma residual, y sintió que le dolía el clítoris, imaginando cómo se sentiría esa lengua entre sus piernas. ¿Utilizaría el plano, o sólo la punta? ¿Le daría chasquidos eléctricos, o remolinos? ¿Introduciría su lengua dentro y fuera, penetrándola mientras ella goteaba alrededor de sus labios? Tomó una inspiración temblorosa y se movió en su asiento.

- _Claramente_... - Comenzó, mirándolo. - _No sabes todo sobre mí._

La miró fijamente, sus ojos se deslizaron por su camisa aterrizando en sus pezones, que estaban orgullosamente erguidos, en posición de firmes, apuntando a través de su sujetador como faros en una noche oscura. - _Evidentemente._ \- Dijo, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos con la ceja arqueada.

Scully se lamió los labios, inclinándose hacia adelante, una leve sugerencia a espiar rápidamente el escote de la camisa. Lentamente, tiró su labio inferior entre los dientes, notando con satisfacción que sus ojos verdes habían caído de inmediato a su escote, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y un débil rubor subió por las mejillas de su compañero. - _Nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer, Mulder._

Nunca lo había asombrado más esta mujer que justo en ese mismo momento. Poco a poco, sus muros cuidadosamente erigidos se derrumbaban a su alrededor, y estaba viendo a la Dana Scully que siempre había querido conocer, la Dana Scully que sólo conocía brevemente pero de quien había caído profundamente enamorado.

Se esforzó y luchó duramente, realmente lo hizo. Trató de no observarla atentamente demasiado en el trabajo o cuando estaban juntos, pero había pequeñas cosas que no podía ignorar: la forma en que su cabello se curvaba bajo su barbilla, o cómo brillaba a la luz del sol. La forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban en esas pequeñas faldas lápiz ajustadas que llevaba, o en la forma en que se veía cuando intentaba no hacerle saber que la había hecho reír. Si hacía una lista de todas las razones por las que la amaba, sería interminable, porque encontraba una nueva razón para amarla todos los días.

\- _¿Qué más no sé de ti?_ \- Le preguntó, sentándose más derecho, reflejando su posición, reclinándose ligeramente contra el respaldo del asiento. Alzó las manos enhebrándolas detrás de su cabeza.

Scully levantó su cerveza y le dio un trago. - _Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría saber?_ \- Lo interrogó, juguetona, con las cejas fruncidas en abierta invitación.

Una pregunta capciosa si alguna vez había escuchado una. Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber sobre la mujer misteriosa que tenía a su lado. Su compañera había consumido sus pensamientos durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. Parecía hasta justo que supiera algo más sobre ella, sobre _"Dana"._

De _"Scully"_ lo conocía todo. Sabía cómo tomaba su café y lo que había almorzado ayer. Sabía qué color de lapicera prefería usar para llenar cada formulario, y que Mike, de contabilidad, estaba loco por su compañera. ¡Ni siquiera ella sabía eso! Pero conocía a Scully como el dorso de su mano.

Dana era un misterio. Un misterio que deseaba resolver, de una pista a la vez. Quería conocer sus secretos más oscuros y profundos, el tipo de cosas que sólo se compartían con un amante, acostados uno junto al otro después de una noche haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Deseaba saber de sus sueños, y si soñaba con él tanto como él soñaba con ella. Quería conocer qué sonidos haría cuando la besara detrás de las orejas, o detrás de sus rodillas. Ansiaba saber si se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. Anhelaba saber si alguna vez iría a una cita con él... lo amaría... le haría el amor... durante el tiempo que ambos vivieran.

Pero no podía preguntarle esas cosas.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa. - _Scully, tienes que darle a un chico algunos parámetros o algo..._

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - _Mulder, si quieres hacerme preguntas sobre sexo, puedes. Prometo que no me enojaré_. - Dijo, un poco nerviosa por el tipo de preguntas que le haría, pero reconoció que él incluso consideraba las de esa naturaleza en particular.

El sexo no era **exactamente** el tema que pensaba preguntarle, pero si insistía...

 _\- ¿Scully...?_ \- Preguntó, tomando una respiración profunda, sorbiendo su cerveza.

Se sentó más adelante, colocando su tobillo derecho bajo su rodilla para enfrentarlo. - _Hablo en serio, Mulder. Pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos. Y nunca llegamos a hacer cosas como esta_. _Estoy segura de que tienes curiosidad por las cosas de mi vida, así como yo tengo curiosidad por las cosas de la tuya_. - Afirmó. - _Además... bebí un par de copas..._

Mulder se quedó en silencio, bebiendo su cerveza. Su compañera no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. Sintió que tenía un foso en el estómago y tragó nerviosamente.

- _¡Mulder, sólo_ _ **pregunta**_ _!_ \- Se rió, empujándole el brazo.

Levantó las manos en señal de derrota. - _¿No vas a enojarte ni ofenderte?_

\- _No._ \- Dijo seriamente. Él echó una mirada a su rostro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio franqueza y confianza.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, y la forma en la que estaba sentada obligaba a su camisa a formar un hueco, permitiéndole ver la V de su escote. Cada respiración que tomaba arqueaba su pecho hacia él, y Mulder rápidamente apartó sus ojos.

\- _Ok, bien_. - Sentenció, su voz un poco más fuerte que antes. La miró directamente a los ojos: - _¿Con cuántos te acostaste?_

Hizo una breve pausa, pero su expresión no cambió. - _Cinco hombres_... - Dijo, llevando su botella a los labios y bebiendo un sorbo. - _Y una mujer._ \- Finalizó, forzando sus ojos a encontrarse con los suyos.

¿Una mujer?

Bueno, **eso** era un giro en la trama inesperado. Su boca se secó de inmediato.

- _¿U...una...una...mujer?_ \- Balbuceó, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar indiferente pero fracasando miserablemente.

Scully rodó los ojos, agitando con desdén una mano hacia él. - _Yeah... estudiante de segundo año en la universidad. Fue una vez. Siguiente pregunta_. - Habló con total naturalidad.

Frunció la comisura de sus labios entre los dientes, mordiendo nerviosamente la carne mientras aguardaba su reacción. No debió hablarle de aquella noche de travesura juvenil con demasiado alcohol, pero, si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que lo había hecho puramente con la esperanza de excitarlo.

Y que su compañero girara sobre la idea de lo que había hecho.

Mulder alzó la cara hacia el techo, respirando hondo. Esa era ciertamente una interesante pieza de información para guardar. Había mil maneras diferentes de tomarlo, pero en ese mismo momento, no podía sacudir la imagen en su mente de la lengua de una joven Dana Scully, rodeando el clítoris de una mujer sin rostro, gimiendo sobre una cama individual de un dormitorio.

Ahogó un gemido y se aclaró la garganta.

Probablemente iba a necesitar tomar ese _"break en el baño"_ después de todo. Se limpió las manos en las piernas de los jeans y agachó la cabeza antes de deslizarse fuera de la cabina.

\- _Ok, piensa en tu pregunta, Scully. Tengo que… uh_... - Balbuceó mientras se limpiaba la frente. - _"I have to hit the head", tengo que ir al baño. La cerveza_... - Se rió entre dientes, arrastrándose incómodamente. Scully sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, observando cómo su culo se balanceaba mientras se alejaba.

Entró al baño de hombres dirigiéndose a la cabina más cercana, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada antes de girar la espalda y desabrocharse los jeans. Estaba dolorosamente erecto, e hizo una mueca al tomar su miembro y sacarlo.

La cabeza ya estaba brillando con precum y se mordió el labio inferior, hasta casi sangrar, para evitar gemir mientras su puño envolvía su sexo. Estaba mareado y su pene le dolía en forma punzante. Pudo sentir su frente bañándose en sudor apenas comenzó a moverse rápidamente sobre su longitud, bombeando con fuerza.

No podía creer que estuviese masturbándose (worked up) en medio de una noche con Scully. Estaba acostumbrado a estar excitado a su lado, pero nunca había sido así, generalmente reservaba su _autoservicio_ para más tarde en la noche, como cualquier otro idiota enamorado de su compañera, pero aterrado de decírselo.

Pero esta noche, no podía esperar tanto tiempo. La Scully de esta noche era diferente. Estaba feliz y risueña y juvenil e insinuante.

Una imagen de Scully retorciéndose y gimiendo mientras otra mujer lamía su sexo, y él disparó su semilla con fuerza en el retrete debajo de él, mordiéndose el brazo para reprimir un violento gemido.

Bueno, eso había sido patético. Sólo veinte segundos de fantasía, y no había sido capaz de controlarlo por más tiempo.

\- _Jesús, Scully... Lo que me haces_... - Susurró para sí mismo.

Dejó caer su velozmente flácido pene de su agarre y se apoyó contra la puerta, respirando profundamente, deseando que su ritmo cardíaco disminuyera. Después de metérselo en los jeans, se dirigió a los fregaderos echándose agua fría en la cara. - _Contrólate, hombre_. - Se dijo a sí mismo, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo.

Scully le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. - _¿Te sientes mejor?_ \- Preguntó tímidamente.

\- _No tienes ni idea_. - Murmuró sobriamente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante. - _¿Hmm?_

Prefirió pasarlo por alto. - _No es nada... Ok, Scully. Tu turno._

Ella terminó su cerveza y asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba saliva. - _De acuerdo._

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras su cerebro trabajaba. - _Hmmm..._ \- Zumbó pensativa. Realmente quería preguntarle sobre su historia con Diana Fowley. Realmente deseaba saber si la encontraba atractiva. Realmente, realmente quería preguntarle si la llevaría a casa y la cogería hasta dejarla inconsciente. Pero no podía.

Tenía que mantener esto de forma ligera, amena.

Mantenerlo divertido.

\- _Uhm._ \- Rió entre dientes. - _Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba._ \- Dijo, frotándose la cara. - _Ok... no es tan emocionante como la primera pregunta, pero es una pregunta sin embargo..._

Se movió para poner sus pies debajo de ella, apoyando su codo derecho en el respaldo del asiento. Mulder volvió la cabeza en su dirección, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus rasgos eran suaves y el alcohol había creado un rubor agradable sobre su cara, aumentando el rosa de sus labios llenos. La miraba bajo unos pesados párpados por lo consumido, el iris brillando bajo las luces que los rodeaban.

No podía apartar la mirada de él. Se veía tan cómodo, tan saciado. Sintió que se le contraía el estómago y se preguntó si así se vería después de tener sexo. Tan satisfecho. Tan tranquilo. Era realmente hermoso.

Realmente ella necesitaba echarse un polvo con urgencia.

- _¿Scully?_ \- La llamó Mulder, notando su ausente mirada.

Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia él, y su boca se abrió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención. - _Lo siento... eh... perdí el curso de mis pensamientos._ \- Sonrió a su regazo, con las mejillas encendidas.

\- _En realidad... Tengo otra pregunta_. - Dijo su compañero, adelantándose a sus palabras.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. - _Ok. Adelante_. - Apoyó el rostro en la palma de la mano que descansaba en el respaldo del asiento. Mulder se inclinó hacia adelante para reflejarla, su muslo inadvertidamente apoyándose contra la rodilla de su compañera, creando un zumbido en la piel donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podía oler el alcohol en su aliento. Se preguntó si ella olía igual. Era dulce y cálido, e igualó su respiración a la suya.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron con tanta suavidad, y se inclinó hacia delante para acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, dejando que su dedo permaneciera más tiempo de lo necesario, mientras lo deslizaba por la mejilla, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y sus párpados revolotearan.

Sus ojos eran tiernos mientras miraban los suyos. - _¿Por qué uhm... por qué no tienes citas, Scully?_ \- Preguntó suavemente. Levantó la mano para evitar que hablara. - _Y antes de que te pongas a la defensiva, ya sé que no soy "Mr. Popularidad" tampoco... pero_... - Se calló, sonriendo, buscando las palabras correctas.

Ella arqueó una ceja. - _¿Pero?_ \- Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada, oprimida por el nudo repentino de su garganta.

Mulder condujo un dedo para golpear dulcemente la mandíbula de Scully, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior mientras lo hacía. - _Pero tú eres una mujer hermosa, y podrías tener a quien quisieras, así que me estoy preguntando por qué estás aquí conmigo esta noche y no con uno de tus muchos admiradores del Bullpen?_

No podía creer que le hubiera preguntado eso. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Se maldijo mentalmente, y sin embargo secretamente se elogió, por tener las pelotas de preguntar algo tan descarado. Esto podría resultar de dos maneras: Su compañera podría responderle, o podría ponerse a la defensiva, potencialmente incluso abandonándolo ahí, arruinando cualquier posibilidad que tuviera.

Scully sostuvo su mirada, buscando sus tiernos ojos. Deseaba sentirse avergonzada. Quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Pero, al mirarlo, vio que su pregunta era genuina y sin malicia. Vio cómo sus propias emociones se reflejaban en ella.

Espera. Espera.

¿Hermosa?

Su voz salió apenas por encima de un susurro. - _¿Crees que soy hermosa?_ \- Preguntó suavemente, sus labios traicionando su intento de no sonreírle. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y su piel ardía. _"¡Oh, Dios mío, me hizo sonrojar!",_ pensó.

 _"Oh, Dios mío, hice que Scully se sonrojara",_ comprendió Mulder.

Él se burló con una risa incómoda y apartó la cabeza de ella. - _Sabes que eres hermosa, Scully_. - Dijo, mirando hacia la mesa, deseando tener una bebida para poder tomar otra copa y distraerse.

- _¿Crees que soy hermosa?_ \- Preguntó de nuevo, extendiendo un dedo para golpearle la manga de su camiseta. Los vellos de su brazo se erizaron bajo su roce y él se estremeció ligeramente.

Lo había acorralado y estaba jugando con esa ventaja. Sabía que él pensaba que era hermosa. Se lo había dicho en tantas palabras, de tantas maneras a lo largo de los años, pero deseaba oírlo decírselas. En realidad decírselo.

La miró de nuevo. - _No respondiste mi anterior pregunta, Scully_. - Le recordó juguetonamente.

Ella se lamió los labios y rodó los ojos, reconociendo sus intentos de apartar el foco de sí mismo.

\- _Bien_. - Suspiró. - _No salgo con ninguno de los tipos del Bullpen porque_... - Se calló.

- _Porque se sienten intimidados por ti_. - Terminó Mulder por ella.

Sonrió tristemente, y sacudió la cabeza. - _No... Porque nadie me lo pidió, Mulder._

Su cara se clavó en la de su compañera en estado de shock. ¿Qué? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo era posible? Era atormentado diariamente por los enfoques singulares de las divagaciones de los calentones jóvenes agentes del Bullpen. Vio cómo la miraban, notó sus miradas lascivas. Y no podía culparlos. Él también la miraba. Ella era hermosa. Era sexy como el infierno. No era estúpido, su mano en la parte inferior de su espalda no sólo la dirigía a través de una puerta, le marcaba a los otros que había un Alfa presente. Ella le pertenecía.

- _¿Qué?_ \- Se burló. - _Eso es mierda... Yo... no creo eso, Scully_. - La desafió, con ojos dudosos.

Se lamió los labios y puso los ojos en blanco. - _Mulder, está bien. Realmente_. - Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de vergüenza y orgullo herido, y Mulder sintió que su cuello enrojecía con los sentimientos apresados por la ira.

 _\- No, no lo está, Scully. No está bien. Cualquier hombre sería más que afortunado por tenerte._ \- Finalizó suavemente.

Su rostro se volvió hacia el suyo, y él vio que sus ojos azules brillaban.

 _\- ¿Cualquier hombre, Mulder?_ \- Preguntó con cuidado, con las cejas fruncidas, pidiendo aclaraciones.

Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza una vez. - _Sí_. - Suspiró.

El aire se volvió denso alrededor de ellos con las implicaciones de sus palabras, el rugido de la música amortiguado en el fondo, sus miradas eran tan intensas que todo en la habitación dejó de existir en ese momento. Sólo eran ellos dos.

\- _Mulder... no des tantos rodeos. Responde a mi pregunta anterior_... - Su voz era suave, mientras sostenía ferozmente su mirada.

Él inspiró cuando su compañera estiró la mano para tocar su brazo, el calor corriendo por sus extremidades al contacto.

\- _Dime otra vez, ¿cuál era la pregunta?_ \- Parpadeó, perdido en la profundidad azul de sus ojos.

\- _Mulder, ¿crees que soy hermosa?_ \- Sus ojos brillaban, sus rostros a sólo unos centímetros de distancia mientras su dedo continuaba ardiendo en su piel.

No, él no creía que fuera hermosa. Pensó que era impresionante. Alucinante. Pensó que era la criatura más magnífica caminando sobre este planeta, y deseaba golpear a cualquier tipo que no se diera cuenta de eso. Respiró lentamente por la boca, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- _Sí, creo que eres hermosa, Scully_. - Su voz era imperceptible, apenas por encima de un susurro, ella tuvo que leer sus labios para comprenderlo. Pero lo hizo, y no pudo evitar un infantil puchero de barbilla temblorosa, halagada y emocionada por sus palabras.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, quebrando la mirada, y finalmente disipando la crepitante tensión del aire.

Pensó en lo sucedido más temprano, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sus caderas presionadas contra las suyas, su mano guiando suavemente su cuerpo donde él deseaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la forma en que su aliento le hacía cosquillas a lo largo de su cuello, la forma en que su voz sonaba mientras su boca se movía al lado de su oreja, sus caderas moviéndose juntas al unísono.

\- _Mulder_ … - Comenzó, inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, con expresión curiosa. - _¿Qué fue lo de esta noche? El baseball, quiero decir._ \- Preguntó, encorvando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Reflexionó sobre su pregunta por un momento, su boca se torció mientras la contemplaba. Antes de que pudiera responder, la camarera volvió a la mesa, señalando las cervezas: - _¿Otra ronda?_

Ambos asintieron, sin romper la mirada para dirigirse a la mujer.

Scully se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta. Después de unos pocos segundos bastante incómodos, rompió el silencio. - _¿Mulder...? ¿Mi pregunta?_

Suspiró incómodo y se frotó la cara. Ella podía ver que la pregunta lo molestaba, pero no estaba segura el por qué.

\- _Mulder, claramente pensaste en esta noche, planeaste todo esto... T... Tenías reservas aquí_. - Dijo, señalando al bar.

Se giró mirándola, y con una sonrisa tímida dijo: - _¿Me creerías si dijera que sólo quería pasar un tiempo contigo?_

Scully jadeó suavemente ante su admisión, la veracidad de sus palabras emocionándola, extendiendo el calor sobre su pecho. Giró su cara hacia la de él y se mordió la comisura de su labio, enmascarando la sonrisa plena que su boca deseaba.

Él extendió la mano para cubrir su mandíbula, con el pulgar quitó el labio atrapado en su boca. - _Desearía que dejaras de hacer eso, Scully_. - Dijo suavemente, sus ojos se enfocaron intensamente en su boca. - _Tienes una hermosa sonrisa... no la escondas._ \- Su voz era profunda y suave mientras sus ojos se concentraban en sus labios, la yema de su pulgar ligeramente bajando por su barbilla. - _Lo siento._ \- Se apartó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo atrevido de sus acciones. Scully se llevó los dedos a los labios y respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar el errático latido de su corazón. No se atrevió a hacerle otra pregunta.

Se lamió los labios, que aún hormigueaban por su contacto, y miró subrepticiamente a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, con la mandíbula firme y los dedos semi cerrados, pegados a la etiqueta de la cerveza. Su piel ardía y su vientre revoloteaba y mientras sorbía su bebida, se preguntó si era el alcohol lo que la hacía sentir de esta manera, o tal vez algo diferente. Se le tambaleó el estómago y llevó la botella nuevamente a sus labios con una mano temblorosa.

Observó cómo el barman le entregaba a dos chicas una botella de cerveza para cada una, y les señalaba a unos co-eds masculinos al otro lado de la barra. Las jóvenes se rieron entre sí antes de levantar las manos para agradecerles a los chicos. Ellos caminaron casualmente acercándoseles, quedando de pie junto a sus banquetas. Scully gimió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza, frotándose la cara con las manos.

 _\- Dios, Mulder, ¿fuimos tan jóvenes alguna vez?_ \- Bufó, señalando hacia la barra.

Sus palabras lo quebrantaron de su estado de quietud, sus ojos se movieron hacia la barra. Observó cómo los clientes coqueteaban y se reían, tocándose mutuamente, bebiendo coloridos tragos que él sabía que contenían más jugo que alcohol. Notó a dos hombres al lado de una morena de unos veinte años, y su rubia amiga, riéndose y hablando con ellos. Hizo una mueca. Eso se veía tan torpe. Hasta casi darle pena.

\- _Jesús. Si fuimos tan jóvenes alguna vez, por favor, dime que no me veía así cuando trataba de levantarme a una mujer._ \- Exhaló, con la barbilla apuntando hacia los jóvenes _Romeos_. Scully rió y puso la mano sobre su muslo. La pierna de Mulder se sacudió suavemente, sorprendido por su acto.

\- _Oh, Mulder... Espero no haberme visto como esas chicas tampoco. ¿Era así de fácil? ¿De verdad? Un push-up, un poco de labial, un tipo te compraba una bebida y ¿eso es todo?_ \- Preguntó incrédula. Miró a los jóvenes por un momento, observando sus intentos de seducir a esas chicas, y él se rió entre dientes, llevándose la botella a la boca.

- _Yeah, creo que lo están haciendo tan mal._ \- Dijo, su voz se ahogó mientras tragaba el líquido espeso.

Ella se recostó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos, la ceja arqueada y los labios curvándose en una sonrisa burlona. - _¿De veras?_ \- Preguntó incrédula, con una sonrisa formándose en su cara. - _Mulder... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?_ \- Interrogó juguetonamente. - _¿Cómo sabrías si ellos están seduciendo a esas mujeres incorrectamente?_

\- _Porque es obvio que esas chicas no están interesadas. Si hubieran hecho su trabajo correctamente, las estarían llevando a casa ahora mismo_. - Afirmó. Scully se enderezó en silencio, lamiéndose los labios con curiosidad. - _No puedes simplemente comprarle una bebida a una mujer y pretender hacer el amor con ella._ \- Argumentó. Su compañera sintió que su estómago daba un violento giro. Nunca lo había oído usar la frase " _hacer el amor_ " pero escuchar esas palabras de su boca hizo algo peligroso en su cuerpo.

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué deberían haber hecho?_ \- Preguntó, con una voz más ronca de lo que notaba.

Mulder le echó una mirada rápidamente y luego volvió la cara hacia la escena. - _Hey, sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde que estuve en uno de estos establecimientos para esa tarea en particular, pero recuerdo cómo seducir, Scully._

Ella le sonrió y asintió lentamente, tirando de sus labios entre los dientes, manteniendo sus comentarios firmemente encerrados en su garganta. Mulder suspiró, sabiendo que se estaba conteniendo, así que se empujó hacia adelante con un gemido.

\- _Bien... Ese hombre pensó que comprarle a la mujer una bebida sería el mejor método para iniciar una conversación. Yo, simplemente le habría dicho que el azul de su camisa hacía que sus ojos se vean aún más hermosos. Tendría, sé que es chocante, en realidad presentarme antes de incluso pensar en comprarle una copa. Le habría pedido su_ _ **nombre**_ _... (hubiese jadeado)... y, entonces, habría pasado el resto de la noche_ _ **dejándola**_ _hablar,_ _ **conociéndola**_ _._

Scully miró fijamente a su compañero, frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. Sus palabras la conmocionaron, definitivamente era un lado de Mulder al que nunca había tenido acceso. No pudo evitar la punzada de celos al pensar en las mujeres de su pasado que habían visto ese lado increíblemente tierno.

Se sentó enroscada en su asiento frente a él, y Mulder se giró para reflejarla. Sus rostros estaban cerca, y sus rodillas dobladas se tocaban. Su mano avanzó lentamente, y sus dedos largos le tocaron ligeramente la pierna. - _Las mujeres quieren una conexión. Quieren sentirse especiales, valoradas, cuidadas._

Scully podía sentir sus ojos fijos mirando soñadoramente mientras escuchaba.

Él se acercó más y tiró de la pierna doblada de Scully para cubrir la suya. Ella jadeó cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su muslo, su pulgar trazando círculos sobre los músculos de su pierna fuerte. - _La seducción..._ \- Comenzó en voz baja. - _se trata de conexión, Scully_. - Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y ella pasó saliva audiblemente al ver cómo se habían oscurecido, sus pupilas tan dilatadas, sus ojos parecían negros. La mano subió por su muslo, y él sintió que su pene se agitaba cuando la respiración caliente salió apresuradamente de los pulmones de su compañera. - _La seducción_... - Habló, empujando su torso más cerca, sintiendo sus pechos rozando su camiseta. - _es hacer que una mujer te quiera... te desee... mostrándole lo especial que es, lo mucho que significa para ti._ \- Susurró, perdido en sus ojos, el deseo en ellos reflejando el suyo propio.

Levantó la mano libre del respaldo de la cabina y pasó los dedos por su cabello, dejando que los mechones cayeran libremente de sus dedos. Se mordió un gemido cuando la sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo, y juró que podía sentir sus endurecidos pezones empujándole el pecho. Su piel ardía donde lo rozaban. Sus rostros permanecían a centímetros de distancia, y ella sintió que su nariz acariciaba la suya. Si levantaba la barbilla dos pulgadas, podría cubrirle la boca con sus labios. Los ojos verdes se lanzaron entre sus labios y sus ojos, ambos intoxicantes por derecho propio.

- _¿D...de eso s...se trata todo esto?_ \- Susurró la agente, balbuceando.

Mulder observó con intensa fascinación como su lengua lamía su labio inferior, y ella sintió que el agarre en su muslo se tensaba. Podía sentir sus pliegues hincharse mientras la excitación la inundaba, la humedad salió de su centro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y miró detenidamente a través de sus pesados párpados el rostro de su compañero. - _¿Me estás seduciendo, Mulder?_ \- Preguntó seriamente, su voz rasposa la sorprendió.

Sus dedos dejaron su cabello, y se abrieron paso dejando un sendero caliente por el pómulo hasta la esquina de su boca. Los labios de Scully se separaron, y él suavemente tiró de su labio con la yema del pulgar, los ojos verdes y su boca fascinados por la suavidad de la piel femenina.

Finalmente encontró palabras para hablar. - _Si te sedujera, Scully_... - Dijo con voz ronca, con los ojos todavía fijos en el lugar donde sus dedos tocaron su cuerpo. - _lo sabrías_. - Ella jadeó ante la finalidad de sus palabras, su seguridad, su asertividad registrándose en su clítoris, sintiendo que comenzaba a desmayarse. Mulder continuó, con los ojos fijos en los suyos: - _Si te sedujera, Scully... me aseguraría de que supieras lo hermosa que eres..._

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella tragó convulsivamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y sus pezones se tensaban dolorosamente, desesperados por ser tocados. Su mano derecha continuó su descubrimiento por la pierna, adquiriendo una creciente confianza al dejar que su mano se sumergiese en los recovecos de la parte interna del muslo, las yemas de sus dedos a sólo unas pulgadas de su centro. Su clítoris palpitaba deliciosamente, y estaba segura de que si la tocaba más cerca, podría sentir la evidencia de su deseo filtrándose por sus pantalones.

\- _Me aseguraría de que supieras lo mucho que te deseo_... - Habló de manera embriagadora, su boca junto a su oído, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal con cada aliento. Subió los dedos por su muslo, y Scully jadeó audiblemente, moviéndose en su asiento inquieta. Los arrastró por su cuello hasta su clavícula, donde trazó la delicada estructura ósea. Su compañera no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que se formó en su garganta. - _Te diría lo bien que hueles..._ \- Susurró, haciéndola estremecer al sentir que su nariz acariciaba el costado de su cuello. Inconscientemente, ladeó su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir. - _Y entonces, te diría que deseo saber si sabes tan bien como hueles..._

Amortiguó su gemido a través de sus labios apretados cuando sintió los labios cálidos de su compañero presionar su yugular, el dolor se volvió insaciable entre sus piernas Creciendo a alturas enloquecedoras. Su piel temblaba bajo su toque.

\- _Te besaría como mereces ser besada_. - Continuó, su aliento en su cuello, su voz profunda y ronca. - _Te besaría sólo por besarte, Scully. Besarte sólo para sentir tus labios contra los míos._ \- Susurró, y ella sintió que su corazón se contraía, la electricidad saliendo por cada poro. - _Te besaría con la boca_... - Comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza, sus labios apenas tocándole la piel. Scully jadeó, temblando bajo su toque. Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, y su respiración temblaba de lujuria. - _Te besaría hasta que no pudieras distinguir el arriba del abajo... lo bueno de lo malo... Te besaría hasta que te olvidases de tu propio nombre. -_ Temblaba bajo sus manos, y su respiración era maratónica, el sudor se formó en su frente.

Apartó la cara de su cuello, y se encontró con sus ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó su seducción _"simulada"._ Su pene se tensó, segundo a segundo cada vez más grueso al ver el éxtasis en su cara: las mejillas enrojecidas, los párpados pesados, los ojos oscuros, los labios separados y su respiración llegando en cortos jadeos... Estaba definitivamente excitada. Y él había logrado eso, se lo había hecho.

Su mano izquierda volvió a acariciar su mejilla, acariciándole la piel de marfil. Su piel era suave y sedosa bajo sus dedos. Su mano derecha se arrastró subiendo por el muslo, y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los del otro, sus dedos se elevaron más y más, sus ojos comunicaron la intención de sus acciones. Su sexo palpitaba sin cesar en sus jeans, y él movió las caderas para aliviar la presión, derivando en que su brazo desnudo rozara accidentalmente sus pezones endurecidos. Ella jadeó, estremeciéndose ligeramente, su brazo lanzando ráfagas de calor ardiente sobre su pecho, y sus ojos azules se dirigieron donde su brazo la había rozado, viendo cómo su pezón se endurecía aún más. - _Carajo._ \- Jadeó en voz muy baja, observándola, su boca floja y ojos dirigidos hacia el lugar donde había estado su brazo.

Ella no podía hablar. No podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que le estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo dolía físicamente por él. Estaba goteando por su compañero. Con cada respiración que tomaba, luchaba por evitar lanzarse sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y rotar su centro palpitante sobre su dureza hasta que él no pudiese ver nítidamente.

No podía pensar en cómo sabría en su boca, o en los sonidos que haría mientras deslizaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. No podía pensar en cómo sus manos se sentirían sobre su cuerpo, la forma en que acariciarían sus pechos, o pellizcarían sus pezones, o la forma en que su lengua se sentiría mientras la pasaba o chasqueaba sobre esa perfecta tensión.

Mulder estaba mirando sus labios, y ella sacó su lengua para humedecerlos, notando que sus ojos revoloteaban mientras la observaba. Sus labios estaban llenos y deliciosos. Dios, si ella sólo supiera las fantasías que tenía sobre su boca. ¿Sería tan suave como parecía? ¿Cómo se sentiría al besar un camino por su pecho... o al envolver sus labios alrededor de su sexo grueso? ¿Cómo sería su boca después de besarla, o pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor?

Acercó su cara aún más a la suya. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Era realmente una seducción _"fingida_ "? ¿Una manera atractiva de probar un punto? ¿Esto era real o simplemente un juego? No lo sabía, y una parte de su ser estaba angustiada ante la incertidumbre, pero la otra estaba tan abrumada, tan dominada por la lujuria que no podía ver directamente. Su rostro se acercó más... más cerca...

El timbre de su teléfono celular los sacudió de nuevo a la realidad, y ella rápidamente quitó su pierna de su regazo, recogiéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja para recuperar la compostura. Se sentía como si la hubieran atrapado en el sótano de sus padres, y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, esperando que su pequeño espectáculo no hubiese atraído ninguna atención no deseada. Se sentó inclinándose hacia adelante tomando una profunda respiración y bebió su cerveza ahora a temperatura ambiente, agradecida a la libación por distraerla.

Él la miró, su corazón palpitando ruidosamente en su pecho. El rostro de su compañera estaba teñido de rosa y su pecho se movía en rápida sucesión. Notó su expresión dolorida mientras tragaba un sorbo de cerveza. - _Scully... yo..._ \- Se apagó, su boca abierta luchaba por las palabras, señalando su teléfono.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados y forzó una sonrisa, pasándose los dedos por su cabello. - _Está bien, Mulder._ \- Lo tranquilizó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- _¡Es mejor que sea por algo bueno!_ \- Gritó al teléfono. Frustrado por la interrupción, apretó la mandíbula, los músculos se contraían de manera involuntaria en sus mejillas. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y puso una mano junto al oído. - _Espera... No puedo oírte... ¡Un momento!_ \- Gritó. Se inclinó y habló en su oído, su voz profunda y ronca, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. - _Volveré enseguida_. - Ella evitó sus ojos de nuevo, y asintió mientras pasaba otro gran trago de cerveza.

Scully notó que el bar estaba aún más abarrotado que antes, no es que antes hubiese notado demasiado. Probablemente no se habría dado cuenta si el lugar se hubiese incendiado en los últimos veinte minutos. Gimió con fuerza y se enjugó la frente. ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar? ¿Esto era parte de algún juego?

En realidad, era su culpa. Ella había iniciado esto.

Pero se había sentido tan real.

La delicadeza y dulzura de su toque. La forma en que sus ojos la miraban. El sonido de su voz en su oído. Sólo basto pensar en ello para que su vientre ardiera de deseo. Recordó la sensación de sus suaves labios contra su cuello, de su barba de fin del día raspando ligeramente contra su mandíbula y se estremeció, sus pezones zumbaban mientras la humedad fresca se acumulaba en su centro. Se burló, avergonzada de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo a él, a cómo se encendía, se excitaba simplemente con su presencia... con su toque. Era difícil no imaginar cómo sus labios se sentirían contra otras partes de su cuerpo, acariciando, lamiendo...

Esto tenía que ser real. Esto no podía haber sido todo un acto, o algún experimento, ¿no?

¿O podría haberlo sido?

Mulder estaba fuera del bar, caminando mientras continuaba su conversación telefónica. - _Ok... yeah... no, voy a tener que hablarlo primero con Scully_. - Suspiró. No quería estar ahí afuera hablando con los Lone Gunmen. Quería estar adentro, besando a Scully, sintiendo cómo suavemente se deslizaba, moviéndose sobre él y oírla suspirar en su boca mientras su lengua trazaba sus labios. Carajo, había estado tan cerca...

Escuchó a medias la conversación del otro lado del teléfono mientras pensaba en cuáles serían sus siguientes planes, su próxima jugada. Sintió una contracción nerviosa en el estómago al pensar en lo rápido que se había alejado de él. Parecía aliviada por esa llamada. ¿Cómo iba a evitar la vergüenza extrema, la incomodidad cuando regresara allí? Terminó su llamada y se detuvo en la puerta, tragando con dificultad el nudo en su garganta.

Nuevos grupos de gente pululaban alrededor, tuvo que prácticamente empujar a las personas para poder volver junto a Scully. Cuando se acercó a la barra, la vio sentada a su mesa, sonriendo. Sintió que le aleteaba el estómago al mirarla. Estaba radiante mientras hablaba con alguien parado enfrente, y se sintió el hijo de puta más afortunado del planeta por estar ahí con ella. Nunca se vería más hermosa para él que en ese preciso momento.

Al acercarse, vio que la persona que la hacía reír era, de hecho, un caballero muy apuesto, probablemente diez años más joven que su compañera. Le estaba ofreciendo una de las cervezas que llevaba, y ella lo rechazaba cortésmente, sonriendo y sonrojándose como una niña por sus atenciones.

La sonrisa de Mulder cayó, y sintió que su corazón estallaba. Le tomó un par de segundos recomponerse antes de pensar en veinte maneras de poder estropear al tipo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Caminó hasta la mesa, deslizándose a su lado. Scully giró hacia él y le sonrió de una manera tan radiante que el aliento se le atoró en la garganta ante su belleza. Estaba tan impresionante, tan deslumbrante en ese segundo que dejó de pensar, su amor, su deseo por ella abrumó cualquier pensamiento racional. Rápidamente le acarició la cara, aplastando apasionadamente su boca contra la suya. Ella dio un gritito sorprendida, su cuerpo se tensó, pero cuando sus pulgares comenzaron a trazar círculos perezosos delante de sus orejas, se suavizó como mantequilla bajo su toque. Le separó suavemente los labios con la lengua, y ella voluntariamente le permitió acceso, sus lenguas con delicadeza, tocándose tentativamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran mientras profundizaban el beso.

El tipo que estaba hablando con ella estaba de pie, mirando torpemente la escena mientras sostenía dos cervezas en sus manos, sus pies moviéndose nerviosamente en el suelo.

La mano de Scully se movió entre ellos, aferrándose a la camiseta de Mulder, mientras su mano le rozaba el pelo, acunando su cabeza contra él. Finalmente, cuando respirar se le hizo difícil, él se alejó lentamente. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y ella sintió su suave aliento en su rostro. Le sonrió cálidamente mientras sus ojos se perdían observando sus profundidades.

\- _Hola, cariño. Lo siento, llegué tarde_. - Dijo, acariciando cariñosamente su pómulo. Scully se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Tomó su mano que aún se aferraba a la camiseta y la besó, sujetándola brevemente antes de colocarla sobre su muslo, entrelazando los dedos. Su piel resplandecía con una excitación fresca, y ella se preguntó vagamente cuán rápido podían salir del bar y entrar en su apartamento. - _Hola_. - Saludó, volviéndose y extendiendo la mano para estrechar la mano del hombre frente a su mesa. Los labios de Scully hormiguearon donde había estado su boca, y levantó los dedos, sintiéndolos hinchados y tiernos.

- _Hola_... - Respondió el otro hombre con escepticismo, devolviendo el apretón de manos. - _Dana no dijo que estuviera aquí con alguien. Soy Matt._

Mulder se giró hacia su compañera, que estaba mirando fijamente la mesa, con la barbilla baja y las mejillas rojas. Ella frunció los labios y él notó que su garganta se contraía mientras tragaba.

Volvió nuevamente su atención hacia el joven, simplemente parpadeando.

\- _Soy Rob. Rob Petrie_. - Habló, apartando su mano y envolviéndola alrededor de los hombros de Scully.

Ella inmediatamente se tensó, su sonrisa vaciló, mientras sentía el corazón caer en su estómago. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rob?! Giró hacia él en estado de shock. El pulgar de Mulder acarició su bíceps con movimientos perezosos, y Scully sintió que su estómago daba un coletazo. Sentía la vergüenza elevarse por el pecho densamente. Qué estúpida había sido. Todo esto había sido un acto. Todas sus palabras, todas sus acciones. Las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos, y su pecho ardía de vergüenza.

El joven tosió una risa forzada, y movió los pies. - _Ok, entonces... bueno, que tengas una buena noche, Dana_. - Dijo, mirando a Mulder/Rob con escepticismo antes de sonreírle cariñosamente a Scully. Ella asintió cortésmente con la cabeza, deseando que las lágrimas que ardían detrás de sus ojos no cayeran, no podía permitir que su compañero supiera lo completamente desconsolada que estaba.

\- _Es divertido jugar este juego, ¿verdad, Scully?_ \- Le susurró al oído.

Scully apartó la mano de sus brazos, y se arrastró sobre el asiento alejándose de él, agachando la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Mulder giró hacia ella, y extendió la mano para rozar el pelo de su cabeza gacha, dejando que su mano recorriera la mejilla y cuello, haciéndola temblar. La mandíbula estaba rígida y firme, su boca formaba una "o" perfecta mientras empujaba su lengua contra su mejilla. Volvió su cara de la suya, las lágrimas desbordando sus párpados. Su tacto hizo que su cuerpo temblara, aunque no estaba segura si era por la excitación o por la irritación.

Repetía los acontecimientos de la noche en su cabeza, preguntándose si acababa de cometer un terrible error, ¿de veras lo había leído tan mal? ¿Había sido todo un juego para él? Casi se había lanzado sobre su compañero. ¿No había visto Mulder cuán reales eran sus emociones? ¿O ella no lo había dejado claro? Tal vez para su compañero, sólo era realmente la " _buena y vieja Scully_ ", y nada más.

Deseó que ojalá él no le hubiera coqueteado tan casualmente, pero también estaba molesta consigo misma, por leer más de lo que realmente era. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, maldiciéndose por pensar que posiblemente podría verla bajo otra luz. Simplemente había estado demostrando un punto. Y ella lo había dejado hacerlo. No sólo lo había dejado, sino que lo había alentado. Su garganta ardía de emoción no derramada, y sus manos temblaban contra sus piernas.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, haciendo que por su piel corriera un hormigueo intranquilo. Sintió que su nudillo le tocaba la mejilla. - _Entonces, Scully... ¿dónde estábamos?_ \- Preguntó en forma seductora, acercándose, su mano se posó sobre su muslo. Ella miró su regazo, y sacudió la cabeza suavemente, cruzando las piernas, lo que efectivamente quitó su mano.

No parecía notar su inquietud, de hecho, parecía que quería seguir jugando. Tragó el grueso nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

\- _Tú... uh... no tienes que jugar más, Mulder_. - Habló tranquilamente. Él se enderezó, con la frente arrugada por la confusión. No lo miró, y su lenguaje corporal sugirió que no lo quería cerca.

- _Scully... yo..._ \- Tartamudeó.

Inspiró suavemente, y volvió su rostro hacia él, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados. - _Está bien, Mulder. De Verdad. Te creo... Tú, uh... no tienes que probarme que sabes... como levantar mujeres. Está bien. -_ Forzó una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su camiseta, danzando sólo para hacer contacto visual brevemente.

Él sacudió la cabeza, y extendió la mano para tranquilizarla, notándola recular. - _Scully, yo... yo no estaba..._ \- Se maldijo por su incapacidad para formar frases coherentes, tenía que hacerle saber que no había sido sólo una exhibición, una representación... no con ella, nunca con ella.

Lo cortó cuando volvió su rostro hacia el suyo, y la imagen le bloqueó la respiración. Sabía que su compañera detestaba mostrar alguna debilidad frente a él, sin querer parecer frágil o incapaz en su trabajo, pero después de pasar casi todos los días, durante seis años, junto a esa mujer, sabía cuándo estaba tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, sus párpados rojos. El azul nunca era más prominente que cuando luchaba contra la emoción. Odiaba darse cuenta de eso sobre ella, pero se daba cuenta de todo sobre ella. Y la Scully sentada frente a él estaba escondiendo las lágrimas, pero por su vida, que no entendía el por qué.

Se inclinó una vez más, y pasó el dedo por su brazo. Ella jadeó, y observó cómo se formaba la piel de gallina en su piel desnuda. Scully sacudió la cabeza y se movió para salir del asiento.

\- _Tengo que irme_... - Dijo, en voz baja, tomando su chaqueta y el bolso. Mulder la miró y se estiró para evitar que se fuera.

\- _Espera, Scully... no pagué la cuenta_. - Habló, levantando el brazo para llamar a la camarera.

Desvió los ojos azules de los suyos y deslizó los brazos dentro de la chaqueta. - _Está bien, Mulder. Voy a tomar un taxi_. - Dijo rápidamente, con la chaqueta apenas puesta mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

Él se levantó y la observó salir del bar, con la boca abierta. La camarera pronto apareció, y Mulder le entregó algunos billetes apresuradamente, poniéndose la chaqueta mientras salía.

Se le revolvieron las tripas, se le retorcieron dolorosamente mientras caminaba por la calle. No sabía si quería gritar o vomitar. Sus acciones la confundieron profundamente, la sensación no era tan extraña, considerando su línea de trabajo, pero esta noche era diferente. Esta noche era personal, y sintió que se había aprovechado de ella, incluso se sintió utilizada, sólo por demostrar un punto.

Entró en la cabina, besándola con tanta intensidad y pasión que creyó estar siendo tragada vida. Nunca la habían besado así en su vida. La besó de la manera en que prometió que lo haría, y el recuerdo la hizo derramar lágrimas frescas, su corazón estallando dentro del pecho. Sin embargo, cualquier afinidad que sentía por él en ese momento se había borrado y lo único que sentía ahora era vergüenza. Mortificación, para ser exacta. ¿Cómo podía besarla como lo había hecho, tocarla de esa manera, sólo para negar su propia existencia con ella al minuto siguiente, haciéndose pasar por otro?

Envolvió su chaqueta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos protectoramente frente a su cuerpo mientras rápidamente caminaba por el hormigón, barriendo con fuerza las lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Maldijo su estupidez, sin poder evitar que su corazón se rompiera en un millón de pedacitos. Se aferró a su pecho mientras jadeaba por aire, su pecho dolorido. No sabía cuándo Mulder se había instalado en su corazón, pero lo había hecho, y esta noche la había hecho cuestionar si ella tenía un lugar en el suyo. Lo amaba... Confiaba en él... y se sentía traicionada.

Podía oírlo gritar su nombre con un volumen cada vez mayor, y se mantuvo dándole la espalda, con la cara hacia abajo mientras sollozaba en silencio.

- _¡SCULLY!_ \- Lo oyó llamarla por última vez. Cerró los ojos y endureció la mandíbula, secándose la cara mientras continuaba caminando.

\- _Todo... está bien, Mulder. De verdad. Sólo estoy cansada_. - Gritó, sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Extendió el brazo, deteniendo su progresión. - _Scully, ¿puedes esperar?_

Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia él. - _De verdad, Mulder. Estoy bien. Sólo voy a caminar a casa._

Su corazón se desmoronó cuando vio su cara, roja y con manchas por llorar. ¿Scully estaba llorando? Ella bajó los ojos a su pecho y se abrazó. Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras lo miraba fijamente, y él no deseaba nada más que envolverla con sus brazos y disculparse por ser un idiota.

Dio un paso atrás y suspiró, poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. - _No pareces estar bien._

Pasó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza, moviendo los pies. - _Yeah, bien... Uhm... Gracias por esta noche, Mulder. Gracias por... gracias por..._ \- Se interrumpió, sus palabras atorándose en la garganta. ¿Qué le agradecería? ¿Gracias por jugar ese maldito juego de seducción conmigo? ¿Gracias por hacerme preguntar si alguna vez seré algo más que tu compañera?

\- _Lo siento, Scully_. - Dijo haciendo un gesto doloroso, deseando desesperadamente llegar a ella. Scully cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se hundió ligeramente. Podía decir que era sincero, y sabía cuánto le había costado decirlo. Sus ojos se elevaron a los suyos, y se sorprendió al ver que estaban un poco vidriosos. - _¿Qué pasó?_ \- Preguntó, confundido por la escena. Le dolía el corazón al verla perturbada. - _¿Fue algo que yo...?_ \- Balbuceó, repitiendo los últimos veinte minutos en su cabeza. Cuando salió para atender la llamada, estaba bien. Después de que ese tipo abandonara la mesa comenzó a verla molesta...

La comprensión se apoderó de él y suspiró.

\- _Cuando te vi hablando con ese tipo... sólo_... - Hizo una pausa, y cerró los ojos, rodando el cuello. - _Lo siento si... si arruiné una oportunidad para ti... con él._ \- Dijo, haciendo una mueca ligera, dolido por la noción de que estuviese con otro hombre. - _Se... será afortunado de tenerte, Scully_. - Agregó mientras apartaba sus ojos de los de su compañera. Se aclaró la garganta y movió los pies, provocando que la emoción espesara su voz bajo control. Scully lo miró fijamente, su frente se arrugó confundida. - _De todos modos_... - Comenzó de nuevo, extendiendo la mano para arreglar el cuello de su chaqueta. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, a las crudas profundidades de emoción que estaba encontrando allí. - _La pasé muy bien esta noche._ \- Le sonrió inclinándose, llevando los labios a su oído. - _Eres una mujer hermosa, Scully... Siento no habértelo dicho más seguido. Tú deberías decírtelo todos los días._

Le acarició la mejilla con sus labios, demorando un segundo más de lo que era correcto, pero necesitaba recordar la sensación de ella, cómo olía, la forma en que su piel se sentía en sus labios. Debía almacenarlo en su memoria.

Se alejó sin decir otra palabra, dejándola shockeada, aturdida en la acera, incapaz de formar alguna palabra en su boca. Sus ojos examinaron la zona que la rodeaba, con la esperanza de encontrar un entendimiento de lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba más confundida ahora de lo que había estado hacía cinco minutos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Matt?! Sacudió la cabeza caminando hacia su compañero, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar su falta de comunicación. Claramente, sus líneas se habían cruzado en alguna parte y merecía una explicación para sus palabras y acciones tanto como él.

Estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos para oír su acercamiento, y se sobresaltó al oír su voz tan cerca detrás de él.

Estaba sin aliento. - _No lo hiciste._ \- Dijo, su voz todavía ahogada y profunda.

Sus cejas se retorcieron y se pusieron de punta. - _¿Qué?_

Le tomó la mano y lo empujó hacia un edificio, lejos de las orejas de los peatones que esperaban cruzar la calle.

\- _No arruinaste una chance con Matt, Mulder. Fue a la Universidad de Maryland... Nos estábamos riendo de algunos profesores que todavía están ahí. No fue nada_. - Afirmó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Suspiró y asintió, sintiendo un inmenso alivio. Se echó a reír, experimentando algo de vergüenza. - _No sé qué decir, Scully._

 _\- Que tenga una cita con alguien realmente te molesta, ¿no?_ \- Preguntó suavemente.

Él agachó la cabeza y pateó piedras inexistentes sobre el cemento, encogiéndose de hombros. Podía oírlo murmurar, pero no podía entender lo que decía.

- _¿Mulder?_ \- Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para escucharlo.

Gimió al cielo en voz alta. - _¡Carajo, SÍ, Scully!_

Se sorprendió por su admisión, quedando boquiabierta ante él, su mandíbula cayó y sus ojos se abrieron. - _¿Por qué?_ \- Susurró en una exhalación.

Finalmente, se encontró con sus ojos, y estiró una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. - _Porque no podrían ni_ _ **comenzar**_ _a entender a la mujer que está delante de ellos. No es posible que puedan ni comenzar a ser dignos de ti... para merecerte._

- _Entonces, ¿por qué_ _ **tú**_ _no me lo pediste, Mulder?_ \- Cuestionó, con el corazón apretando sus cuerdas vocales mientras su coraje tambaleaba rápidamente.

Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la pregunta. Ella vio su manzana de Adán agitarse nerviosamente en su garganta. - _Porque no te merezco, tampoco..._

Apretó los labios entre los dientes y apartó la mirada, las lágrimas cayendo de sus pestañas. - _Pero, ¿y si...?_ \- Se interrumpió, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Suspiró y llevó los ojos a los suyos. - _Esta noche... ¿Por qué me besaste, Mulder?_ \- Dijo. Él arrastró los pies, abrió y cerró la boca evitando la pregunta. - _¿Mulder? -_ No tenía una respuesta para darle. En realidad, tenía una respuesta, pero era totalmente egoísta.

Era realmente simple. La besó porque no podía pasar otro segundo sin ella.

Se acercó a él y extendió la mano para tocar ligeramente su camiseta. Su compañero dejó de moverse nerviosamente y la miró a los ojos. - _¿Quieres besarme, Mulder?_ \- Preguntó suavemente, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

La miró seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sentía su pecho contrayéndose con nervioso ardor. - _Siiií._ \- Susurró muy suavemente.

- _¿Y el pequeño juego de seducción?_ \- Preguntó, con el estómago anudado mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

Observó cómo su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro y sus dedos manicurados se enrollaron alrededor de su camiseta, sus ojos rebosando de lágrimas recientes. - _No_. - Susurró, extendiendo las manos para cubrir sus mejillas como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. - _Nunca fue un juego, Scully. No contigo._

Se miraron a los ojos, el aire volviéndose eléctrico. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo, y experimentó como su estómago revoloteaba nervioso.

 _\- ¿Quieres besarme de nuevo?_ \- Susurró.

Sus cejas se anudaron por la angustia, y se estremeció ligeramente. - _Tanto que duele, Scully_. - Dijo suavemente.

Jaló su labio inferior entre sus dientes y se aferró a su camiseta, forzándolo a bajar sus labios hasta su expectante boca. Sus labios eran tentativos entre sí, apenas tocándose cuando se descubrieron. Scully gimoteó de frustración, y su lengua avanzó lentamente para barrer su labio inferior. Él gruñó en su boca, y la envolvió con sus brazos, guiándolos vigorosamente contra la pared del edificio junto a ellos.

Su mano protegió su cabeza para evitar que golpeara la pared mientras su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el suyo. Su tamaño la envolvió, y ella gimió cuando sintió su erección presionar contra su vientre. Su piel hormigueó, y sintió la humedad inundar su centro una vez más. Podría volverse adicta a esto, a cómo la hacía sentir, a la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a la sensación de él presionándose contra ella.

Scully instintivamente rotó sus caderas más cerca de él, su clítoris ardiendo con desesperada necesidad. Podía sentir sus pliegues hinchándose con un delicioso dolor, y empujó contra su cuerpo. Él gimió en su boca, su mano deslizándose más abajo, acariciando su culo, trayendo su centro contra él, hacia donde más la deseaba.

Su cuerpo cubrió el suyo, protegiendo su exhibición de los peatones-espectadores. Las manos de Scully se aferraban a su espalda, pasándole las uñas por sus duros músculos. Lloriqueó cuando él succionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, luego se apartó paulatinamente, dejándole el labio rojo e hinchado. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, observando cómo lentamente, abría los suyos volviendo a la realidad. Sus respiraciones eran intensas y rápidas, sonando como si acabaran de correr una milla. Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándola parpadear pausadamente hacia él, su cuerpo era arcilla entre sus brazos.

Apoyó la cara en su cuello, sintiéndola temblar contra su cuerpo. - _Esto nunca fue un juego contigo, Scully_. - Susurró, y ella jadeó en su oreja, aferrándose aún más a su espalda. - _Te quise... te deseé todo este tiempo, desde que tengo memoria_. - Dijo, apartándose, bajando la mirada hacia sus ojos profundamente emocionales. Scully cerró los ojos y se lamió el labio hinchado.

- _Pensé_... - Se burló, mordiéndose el labio. - _pensé... que no estabas interesado. Que era sólo un juego_. - Su voz se quebró. - _Me besaste, y luego... ¿Rob? ¿En serio, Mulder?_ \- Dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, envolviéndola con los brazos ferozmente. - _Sólo soy una maldito idiota, Scully. No sabía si tú... cuánto tú... carajo, no sé..._ \- Suspiró.

Lo empujó más fuerte. - _Tal vez deberíamos considerar tomar uno de esos seminarios de comunicación, después de todo._ \- Murmuró, y Mulder ladró una carcajada en su cuello, sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo con su risa.

Las rodillas de la agente se aflojaron débiles cuando sintió su boca abierta en el cuello, su lengua acariciando la piel a lo largo de su punto de pulso. Una de sus manos tiró de su camiseta mientras la otra le envolvió el cuello, sus uñas jugueteando con los diminutos vellos. Ella gimió suavemente, sintiendo que sus dientes mordisqueaban su suave piel.

El cerebro de Mulder estaba rápidamente perdiendo la capacidad de pensar racionalmente, pero conscientemente se preguntó cuánto costaría un boleto para verlos si él la levantaba contra esa pared y la cogía ahí mismo. Su erección palpitaba dentro de sus jeans, y se encontró a sí mismo presionando contra ella. Si no se detenían ahora, iban a hacer un espectáculo de sí mismos, sin mencionar un desagradable lío en sus pantalones.

Se apartó, sus brazos la dejaron apoyándose en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla mientras la cabeza de su compañero seguía mirando hacia abajo, luchando claramente por el control.

Scully se agachó, pasando bajo sus brazos extendidos y caminó hacia la acera. En pánico, Mulder giró tomándola de la muñeca. - _¿Scully?_ \- Preguntó. Le sonrió, y avanzó tirando de él junto a su cuerpo mientras caminaba hasta el final de la calle, colocaba sus dedos en la boca, y daba un fuerte silbido. Las cejas de Mulder se alzaron. - _Carajo, Scully_. - Dijo, impresionado.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta del recién llegado taxi. - _Sólo uno de mis muchos talentos_. - Le guiñó un ojo, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de deslizarse en el taxi.

Él se paró en la puerta y se inclinó para mirar dentro. - _¿Nos vemos el lunes?_ \- Preguntó. Con el estómago anudado, y sintiendo como si el suelo acabara de desaparecer debajo. ¿Cómo era posible caminar en las nubes, y sentir al mismo tiempo que su mundo se estaba cayendo a través de las yemas de los dedos?

La boca femenina se curvó en una sonrisa, y se lamió los labios. - _Mulder... Cállate y entra aquí._

Mulder esperaba que su compañera no pudiera ver el inmenso alivio que lo invadió mientras se acercaba a ella, cerrando la puerta. Scully sintió que su piel ardía por su proximidad, cosquilleando aún donde sus labios y manos la habían tocado. Hormigueando con la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder dentro de sólo unas pocas cuadras.

El aire a su alrededor era espeso, y Scully se encontró respirando profundamente mientras su cabeza empezaba a girar. Estaba llevando a su compañero a su casa. En realidad estaba ocurriendo. Estaba casi goteando, era vergonzoso, y tremendamente doloroso. Se cruzó de piernas para aliviar algo el dolor y no pudo luchar contra el gemido que escapó de su boca mientras sus piernas temblaban de nervios y deseo.

Tenía las manos inquietas sobre su regazo y se limpió las sudorosas palmas en los pantalones. Su apartamento estaba a sólo seis cuadras de distancia, pero el paseo en taxi parecía eterno. Mulder permaneció inmóvil, mirando por su ventana, claramente perdido en su propio pensamiento. Lo miró asombrada, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera mantenerse tan tranquilo, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado como una novia virgen en su noche de bodas.

Él vio sus pequeñas manos jugueteando en su regazo por el reflejo de la ventana, y sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin mirar, alargó la mano y tomó una de las suyas. Scully jadeó al sentir sus dedos rozándole la piel, enhebrando sus manos, acariciando la suya. Sus dedos besaron su palma, deslizándose a lo largo de la superficie húmeda antes de llegar a la delicada piel en la parte inferior de su muñeca. Giró la palma hacia arriba, su piel temblaba, y se estremecía bajo sus dedos, mientras él dibujaba pequeños círculos en su muñeca. Su piel hormigueaba por la electricidad, y los diminutos vellos de su brazo se levantaron mientras cada golpe sobre su piel le provocaba una sacudida de humedad entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si podría haber una mancha húmeda en el cuero del asiento cuando saliera del coche.

Sus dedos continuaron su enloquecedora persecución por su muñeca, luego comenzó a subir pulgada a pulgada por su antebrazo. La respiración de Scully salía en breves estallidos, y notó por el rabillo del ojo que el pecho de Mulder estaba agitado. Tal vez no estaba firmemente en control después de todo.

Al mirar hacia adelante, ella captó el ojo del taxista mirándolos desde el espejo retrovisor, y arqueó una ceja desafiante. Dudaba de que fuera la primera vez que el tipo llevaba pasajeros calientes a casa desde un bar.

El taxi se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a su edificio, y Scully estaba fuera del coche antes de que se detuviera. Mulder sonrió, lanzándole unos billetes al conductor, agradeciéndole mientras salía. Ella corrió prácticamente por los escalones del edificio, abriendo la puerta. Él subió los escalones de dos en dos, acercándose a su compañera mientras esperaba el ascensor, golpeando su pie con impaciencia, presionando el botón de llamada más veces de lo necesario.

Mulder sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Una excitada Scully era una impaciente Scully. Esperaba remediar eso pronto, y su pene palpitó ante la idea. Se apretó contra su espalda, colocando ligeramente, las puntas de sus dedos en su cadera, acariciándola con suavidad. La camisa de ella se elevó con sus atenciones, aspiró un suspiro tembloroso cuando sintió sus dedos desnudos tocar su piel. Estaba tan excitada, tan encendida que se estremeció cuando la tocó. Si no fuera por el gemido que salió de su garganta, él habría pensado que estaba alejándose. Pero en realidad, estaba temblando.

Oh, esto iba a ser tan bueno.

Se agachó, su aliento caliente contra su oreja. - _Quiero cogerte._

Ella jadeó, sintiendo que su centro se hinchaba con un intenso deseo, mientras su cabeza cayó contra él. Mulder quitó la mano de su cadera y la abrió sobre la piel de su estómago, sintiendo que sus músculos ondulaban debajo de su mano.

Su cuerpo temblaba, la anticipación nerviosa irradiaba de su núcleo, sus dedos dejaban un rastro de calor vibrante contra su piel, haciendo que su sexo latiera profundamente.

\- _Dios, Mulder_. - Susurró, sintiendo que sus pezones se arrugaban a través de su sujetador, doliendo por su toque.

Finalmente, el ascensor llegó a planta baja y Mulder los condujo a través de las puertas, agradecidos de que fueran los únicos dentro.

Scully estiró el brazo detrás de ella, y golpeó el número de su piso con fuerza innecesaria.

\- _Sólo porque lo golpeaste, no lo hará ir más rápido, Scully_. - Sonrió ante su apariencia nerviosa.

\- _Cállate, Mulder_. - Respondió sin aliento, girando la cara hacia él, elevándose en puntas de pie y aproximando su boca a la suya.

Caliente.

Húmedo.

Sus bocas se devoraban unas a otras, los labios aplastando con la fuerza de moretones mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban dentro y fuera de la boca del otro. Él gimió en ella, rápidamente levantándola, golpeándola contra la pared del ascensor.

Ella gruñó ante la fuerza del contacto, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, inmediatamente conduciendo su centro contra sus caderas. Gimieron al unísono.

Mulder rotó su pelvis con dureza, sintiendo que el calor se escapaba, irradiando entre sus piernas. Gimió en su boca cuando el aroma de su excitación llenó sus fosas nasales. Era primordial. Era urgente.

Iba a cogerla en el ascensor...

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, él gruñó en desilusión y rápidamente la dejó bajar, agradecido por el remanente de células cerebrales intactas que decidían que el tratado público superara a la rutina en el ascensor.

Scully salió, con las piernas inestables, y el brazo de su compañero alrededor de sus hombros para mantenerla firme. Buscó las llaves dentro de su bolso mientras Mulder se ponía detrás, respirando en su cabello. Su dura forma presionando contra su espalda la distraía. Podía sentir su erección pulsando contra ella, y sus dedos temblaron de deseo. De repente dejó caer las llaves cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaba dentro de sus pantalones para cubrir su culo, sus dedos arrastrándose a lo largo de su sensible piel. Se aferró a la puerta para evitar que sus rodillas cedieran.

\- _Muldeeer_. - Jadeó, sus brazos apoyándose contra el atasco de la puerta.

Él rápidamente sacó la mano, y Scully no sabía si estar agradecida o despojada. Pero la pérdida de contacto le permitió alcanzar y recuperar sus llaves, abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

Mulder pateó la puerta tras él cerrándola, y la abrazó, provocando que Scully jadeara mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por detrás. Ella gimió mientras sus brazos la rozaban bajo sus pechos, ahora hinchados y pesados por la excitación.

Su mano le movió suavemente el pelo, y él presionó sus labios a un lado de su cuello, su lengua trazando el sendero de su yugular. Scully se mordió el labio y gimió, su cabeza cayó a un lado, otorgándole un mejor acceso. Empujó su trasero contra su erección, y él gimió bajo en su oído, enviando un chorro calido a su centro. Cristo, era sexy cuando hacía esos ruiditos.

Tomó sus senos hinchados sobre su camisa, las manos moldeándolos como un alfarero moldeaba arcilla, empujándolos, apretándolos con una precisión asombrosa. Su cabeza cayó contra su pecho con un gemido, sus manos aferradas a sus antebrazos para permanecer plantadas, mientras las manos de su compañero trabajaban sobre su cuerpo. Ella jadeó en ráfagas cortas, gimiendo mientras sus manos y cuerpo la abrumaban, la consumían. Su aliento, caliente contra su cuello, le envió escalofríos por la espalda, y cuando sus dedos encontraron sus pezones y los pellizcaron, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban.

Continuó su asalto a su cuello, sus labios y su lengua trabajando simultáneamente mientras sus manos la toqueteaban desenfrenadas. Se sentía mareada de deseo, su piel hormigueaba a lo largo de todas las superficies mientras lo dejaba tocarla y acariciarla, la prueba de su necesidad presionando suavemente en su espalda.

Su mano se sumergió más abajo, los músculos de su estómago temblaban de anticipación, y ella gritó cuando él la ahuecó sobre su sexo húmedo a través de sus pantalones, el talón de su mano moviéndose contra su clítoris acariciándolo hacia adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, su necesidad por él iba aumentando con cada movimiento enloquecedor de su mano.

Mulder gimió en su cuello y mordió suavemente sobre su hombro, la humedad de su sexo filtrándose a través de sus pantalones y en su mano. - _Carajoooo_. - Dijo hirviendo. Scully gimoteó, y él sostuvo su pecho más apretado, embistiendo su pene contra su compañera, con la esperanza de aliviar el exorbitante dolor. - _Dios, Scully_... - Exhaló contra su cuello, acariciándole la piel con la nariz. Él sintió el pecho de Scully elevándose y cayendo en procesión rápida, y su brazo subió, envolviéndose alrededor del cuello masculino detrás de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo más cerca.

Su cuerpo temblaba de sed lujuriosa, su piel estaba caliente al tacto, su pecho palpitaba mientras la pasión la consumía. Él notó que a ella le gustaba cuando su respiración se acercaba a su oído, los sonidos de su propia lujuria la encendían aún más. Movió la mano a la cintura de sus pantalones, y la sintió tensar su estómago. Desabrochó los botones y bajó la cremallera. Scully sintió que sus pliegues internos se hinchaban, ansiando su toque.

Su cuerpo se sentía inquieto bajo sus manos, sus dedos enviaban chispas eléctricas dondequiera que tocara. Él envolvió un brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola firme contra su cuerpo. Y metió la mano en el interior de sus pantalones, hundiendo los dedos en el rico néctar de sus pliegues, encontrándola explícitamente húmeda y caliente. Scully abrió las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso, gimiendo en perfecta armonía cuando él llegó dentro de ella, sus largos dedos acariciando sus paredes internas con exactitud.

\- _Oh, Diiiiooooosss_. - Gimió, su cabeza golpeando contra su pecho. Él gruñó contra su cuello en respuesta, y ella sintió que estaba a cada segundo increíblemente más húmeda, cubriendo sus dedos. Mulder le mordió el cuello, su pene celoso de la sensación.

Sus dedos se movieron, girando dentro de ella, haciendo que su cavidad interna le doliera con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado.

 _\- ¿Qué estás…? ¡Ohhhh, Dios mío...! Mulder... ¡OH!_ \- Jadeó, sus dedos acariciándola ciegamente llevándola a nuevas alturas, a nuevos extremos. Sus respiraciones laboriosas coincidieron con las suyas, y él gruñó contra su cuello. Ella sintió que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, y rotó las caderas en su mano, frotando el clítoris contra su palma. Su orgasmo se construyó rápidamente, más rápido y más rápido, hasta que sintió que la golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que sus rodillas anatómicamente se doblaron, Mulder estiró el brazo, sujetándola alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole caer. Gimió, sintiendo que sus paredes interiores palpitaban, apretando y aflojando sus músculos alrededor de sus dedos.

\- _Carajo, Scully_. - Jadeó, besando su cuello mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Se soltó de su agarre y rápidamente giró hacia él, mirándolo intensamente con la boca abierta. Mulder sintió que sus ojos ardían de emoción mientras contemplaba la llamativa imagen que tenía ante sí, deseando poder fotografiarla en ese momento, irradiando su lasciva belleza. La tomó de las mejillas, y bajó la cara a su boca. - _Dios, eres hermosa, Scu_... - Susurró, el final del nombre se cortó cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos.

Ese beso fue lánguido y lento, y Mulder pasó las manos por los costados de su compañera, deslizándose por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo que se contraía y se retorcía mientras jugaba con su piel excesivamente sensibilizada. Ella gimoteó contra su boca y se apartó.

La miró con ojos predadores mientras se alejaba de él, cruzando los brazos para sacarse la camiseta de su cuerpo. Su mandíbula se aflojó momentáneamente mientras la contemplaba de pie frente a él con un sujetador de encaje negro, viendo sus pechos excitados hinchados por encima, rosados por sus atenciones.

Estaba paralizado. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla mientras ella mantenía los ojos azules entrecerrados enfocados en los suyos, mientras deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas y los pateaba alejandólos de sus tobillos, quedándose frente a él usando nada más que su ropa interior. Las fosas nasales de Mulder se contrajeron, olfateando su excitación a dos metros de distancia.

Scully comenzó a acariciarse sus pechos y el cuello, sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia un lado. Las correas del bra cayeron de sus hombros, revelando sus senos llenos y hermosos a la vista, sus pezones recordándole el helado de moka. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

Caminó hacia él, ayudándolo a despojarse de su ropa, chasqueando su lengua contra sus pezones planos haciéndolo estremecer, mientras su compañero paseaba las manos por su pelo, enredándolas, sujetándola contra su pecho. Ella se agachó y palmeó su endurecida longitud, gimiendo mientras sus dientes se cerraban alrededor de su pezón plano. Era duro, largo, y tan... tan suave. Mulder gimió contra su cabello, sus dedos apretando firmemente su cuero cabelludo mientras la mano de su compañera se cerraba alrededor de él, acariciándolo con la misma intensidad asesina que él la había tocado.

Su aliento estaba caliente contra su cabello. - _Scully... uhm... Dios... ¿deberíamos mover esto a la...? -_ Preguntó, suavemente embistiendo en su mano.

Ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza. - _No_... - Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. - _aquí_... - Lo condujo hasta el sofá, donde le indicó que se sentara. Su erección se levantaba orgullosamente contra su vientre, su deseo por tenerla manifiesto. Scully lo miró complacida, mordiéndose la comisura de sus labios con anticipación.

Enganchó los dedos manicurados bajo el elástico de sus bragas de seda negra empapadas, y se contoneó deslizándolas por sus piernas. La mano de Mulder instintivamente sujetó su pene, dándole un corto tirón y acariciándolo lentamente mientras observaba cómo su cuerpo se movía. Estaba de pie ante él completamente desnuda, las colinas y los valles de su piel de alabastro en marcado contraste con la sombra de sus pezones erectos y el parche de rizos entre sus piernas.

Observando cómo su compañero movía su puño a lo largo de su sexo, trasladó su propia mano entre sus piernas, separando su carne, sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse a través del calor sedoso. Mulder gruñó, y rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándola de las caderas, tirando de su cuerpo mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Scully se mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él entre los dientes mientras ajustaba la posición sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo su calor húmedo sólo pulgadas de la punta de su erección. Él sostuvo sus caderas con firmeza, mientras su cabeza caía contra el respaldo del sofá.

Scully se inclinó hacia delante, mordiendo suavemente el cuello expuesto de su compañero, luego reconfortándolo con la lengua mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra él, recubriendo la longitud con su excitación, burlándose, atormentando sus sexos mientras frotaba su clítoris con la punta de su pene.

Mulder gimió, su voz vibró contra los labios de Scully en su cuello. Levantó el rostro capturando sus labios, su lengua penetrándola ferozmente, hundiéndose dentro de su boca. Su compañera gimoteó al sentir la suavidad de su lengua, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando su cuerpo hacia el suyo firmemente. Sus labios se acariciaban, embestían, mordisqueaban y succionaban, mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban fervientemente.

Él movió una mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras alejaba su rostro. Scully lo miró fijamente, sus ojos comunicándose, ahí donde las palabras fallaban. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación antes de levantar las caderas y tomar su pene con la mano, descendiendo lentamente, el intenso calor de su sexo lo envolvió mientras ella se estiraba a su alrededor.

\- _Ohhhh, Diiiiooos miioo._ \- Scully jadeó contra su cuello, su cuerpo temblando con la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro.

\- _Dios... lo sé_... - Gimió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, estrechando firmemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus caderas se movieron contra él, alrededor, mientras se elevaba y bajaba cabalgándolo, sus alientos, sus respiraciones y labios mezclándose mientras un delicioso incendio iba construyéndose en su interior.

Ésta era Scully. Sobre él. Envolviéndolo. Sus pequeñas manos sobre su cuerpo, tirando de cabello, rasguñándole el pecho. Esa era la respiración entrecortada, irregular de su compañera en su oído. Su voz diciéndole lo bien que se sentía dentro de ella. Sus pezones tensos frotándose contra su pecho mientras se mecía sobre él. Su mojada excitación goteando sobre su piel.

Mulder gimió ruidosamente alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba siendo el causante de que ella se comportara así. Estaba provocándole todo esto.

La estaba haciendo mojarse. Estaba logrando que su sexo se hinchara y calentara. Que sus pezones erectos, arrugados, suplicaran por ser tocados. Haciendo temblar su piel y que sus músculos se tensaran. Era su aliento en su oído haciéndola estremecer, al decirle lo hermosa que era, lo bien que se sentía, tan bien que él nunca había sentido algo tan sorprendente, jamás algo más increíble.

Sus grandes manos se movieron por su espalda, uno de ellas aferrándose a su cintura mientras la otro se movía entre ellos. Con feroz urgencia, llegó al lugar entre ellos que deseaba y acarició su clítoris hinchado, ganándose un gemido de aprobación mientras sus caderas incrementaban los movimientos. El cabello cayó sobre su rostro, y cuando la rozó colocándoselo detrás de sus orejas, abrió los ojos para mirarlo a los suyos.

Estaba chorreando de deseo mientras lo observaba mirándola, una fuerte mano la tomó por la cadera impulsando sus movimientos, mientras su otra mano se movía entre sus piernas. Sus gemidos y lloriqueos aumentaron, sus caderas se movieron más rápido, y ella sintió las sacudidas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba cerca.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos junto a su cabeza. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, y deslizó su lengua a lo largo de los labios masculinos. La barbilla de Mulder persiguió su boca intentando cazarla, pero ella se apartó, manteniendo el control. Bajó la cara y mordisqueó su barbilla, sintiendo la barba incipiente raspándola.

\- _Creí que habías dicho que querías cogerme, Mulder_... - Su voz era baja y sensual en su oído mientras se burlaba de él. Su compañero gruñó vorazmente y se aferró a sus caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos. Ella gimió y se encontró con sus ojos hambrientos, sus narices tocándose, sus respiraciones mezcladas. Él comenzó a embestirla frenéticamente.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza y su boca emitió sonidos que nunca antes había hecho: de naturaleza animal, completamente fuera de control. Él obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, observándola mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en éxtasis.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al sofá, y sus uñas se clavaron en el cuero arañándolo mientras ella se perdía ante las sensaciones que la envolvían desgarrándola de placer. Sus cuerpos colisionaron húmedos, y él gruñó mientras sostenía sus caderas para evitar que continuara moviéndose, su sexo embistiéndola, golpeándola salvajemente. Los muslos de su compañera temblaban, y él supo que estaba en el borde. Iba a hacer acabar a Scully, y el comprender eso hizo que le doliera el pene. Gruñó en voz alta.

Los gemidos y lloriqueos de ambos se ralentizaron, disminuyendo notoriamente, y ella se focalizó en edificar _esa_ estimulación dentro. Estaba siendo casi doloroso. Se estaba prendiendo fuego, y sabía que iba a estar dolorida en varios lugares la mañana siguiente. Probablemente se le dificultaría caminar con normalidad. Mierda, no estaba segura de ser capaz de poder bajarse de su regazo. Pero la sensación de él moviéndose dentro de ella era absolutamente abrumadora, totalmente arrolladora. Éste era Mulder. Mulder la estaba cogiendo como siempre deseó que lo hiciera.

Y ella necesitaba ser cogida. Dios, cómo necesitaba ser cogida de esa manera.

La respiración se le dificultó cuando sintió su orgasmo edificándose. - _¡No te detengas!_ \- Jadeó sin aliento, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, apretó las rodillas, su centro se arqueó hacia adelante, el poder de su orgasmo consumiéndola. Él continuó con sus embestidas mientras su compañera pulsaba alrededor de su sexo, sus gemidos coincidían en intensidad. El placer de Scully irradiaba hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Unas pocas estocadas más, y sus brazos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de ella. Derramó su semilla en su cuerpo, gruñendo con cada golpe. Sus rostros se clavaron en el cuello del otro, acariciando y besando la piel salada, mientras esperaban a que cesaran los temblores.

Las manos de Mulder le acariciaron la espalda, mientras la respiración de Scully volvía a un ritmo normal. Ella le besó la mejilla, juntando sus rostros. Su compañero le quitó el pelo despeinado de la frente suavemente, y aún aletargado por la intensidad de su orgasmo, cayó nuevamente contra el sofá.

Scully le besó el cuello, sintiendo su pulso bajo los labios, mientras le pasaba las uñas por el pecho arañando sus pezones. Él se estremeció, gimiendo por lo bajo, y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Los dedos manicurados se deslizaron por sus labios mientras ella se reía entre dientes.

Él le sonrió, cautivado por la belleza de esa mujer. - _¿Qué?_ \- Sonrió tontamente, notando su diversión.

Su compañera se lamió los labios, sus dedos jugando con el pelo suave en su pecho. - _Sé que hay una broma aquí en alguna parte... una insinuación, una indirecta para describir todo esto... una metáfora del baseball... algo_. - Sonrió, sus ojos risueños, brillantes, mirándolo fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su piel brillaba por el sudor. El corazón del agente trastabilló mientras le dedicaba esa rara sonrisa-Scully, esa que aparecía en contadas ocasiones, esa donde se reía mostrando sus dientes. Le apoyó amorosamente la mano en su mejilla, y ella inclinó su cara, girando la barbilla para besar su palma.

Le sonrió satisfecho. - _¿Cómo qué? ¿Bateaste un home run? ¿Robaste primera para llegar a segunda base?_ \- Ladeó la cabeza, inquisitivamente, considerando su analogía. - _En realidad, no robaste primera. Pero definitivamente robaste segunda base para llegar a la tercera. O tal vez simplemente fue un rápido home run, considerando que las bases nunca fueron realmente completas.._. - Scully lo silenció con un beso en la boca.

\- _Creo que quizás hubo algunos errores en la carrera, Mulder_. - Dijo arqueando juguetonamente la ceja.

Él gruñó en su boca, levantándola rápidamente del sofá y llevándola a su dormitorio, donde la dejó caer sin ceremonias sobre la cama.

 _\- ¿Y cuáles fueron los errores?_ \- La miró fijamente desde el borde de la cama mientras ella yacía desnuda bajo él, con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza.

Scully se recostó apoyada sobre sus codos, sus piernas se separaron suavemente, dándole a su compañero sólo un pequeño vistazo de lo que había entre ellas.

\- _Te olvidaste de robar tercera base_. - Dijo entreabriendo más las piernas, burlándose de su lógica y de su mente. Los ojos verdes se agitaron, cerrándose finalmente cuando su aroma, sus olores combinados, flotaron hacia él.

Mulder sonrió arrodillándose en la cama. - _Oh, bueno... no podemos permitir que eso quede así_... - Susurró antes de bajar la cara a los rizos entre sus muslos. Cuando levantó la cara unos minutos después, ella gimió de frustración. - _Vamos Scully, necesito un entrenador de base._ \- Se quejó.

Scully se rió y empujó su cara hacia sus pliegues, segundo a segundo, cada vez más húmeda y más excitada.

 _\- Cállate, Mulder. Estoy jugando baseball._

 **FIN**


End file.
